DESEOS CRIMINALES
by Hechizera
Summary: Todos tenemos deseos ocultos... Deseos de amar y ser amados, deseos de lujuria y pasiones explosivas, deseos de plenitud y estabilidad, deseos de orgullo, logros y reconocimiento... pero existen deseos oscuros, más privados y mucho más intensos... porque sí, habemos quienes tenemos deseos criminales.
1. UN ASESINO

Hola!

Espero que no me hayan olvidado. Yo no los he olvidado a ustedes.

Lamento la demora, pero aquí estoy, con una nueva historia

Esta vez, no es tanto mi estilo tan conocido para ustedes, solía escribir Drama-Romance, esto es Suspenso-Romance, aunque tendrá unos tintes dramáticos a lo largo de la historia ;)

Les pido por favor que lean al final del capítulo la dinámica sobre el método de publicación de esta historia.

Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me han brindado, significa mucho para mi… ¡y tienen Hechizera para rato.

Al igual que todas mis historias, cada capítulo es inspirado en una canción o bien apoyado por una. La canción de este capítulo, en lo personal es una de mis favoritas, y me pareció adecuada.

La canción se llama:

**White Demon** de **The Killers**

**CAPITULO UNO**

"_Demonio blanco, _

_¿Dónde está tu beso egoísta?_

_Demonio blanco, ¿tu pena arreglaras?_

_No nos olvidemos del temor…_

_Demonio blanco, amplia el alcance de tu corazón,_

_Demonio blanco, ¿quién dejo que tus amigos se fueran?_

_Yo nunca me iré, haré mi parte,_

_Demonio blanco, déjanos ser enamorados…_

_Amplía el alcance de tu corazón,_

_Demonio blanco, déjanos ser viejos y grises,_

_Déjanos ser enamorados…"_

_**(White Demon, The Killers)**_

**UN ASESINO.**

Steve Adams salió de la discoteca ya muy entrada la noche, había sido una mala noche, pensó en sus adentros, pues estaba completamente perdido con aquella tira de blanca que se había aspirado hacía unas horas.

Para su mala suerte no había conseguido ningún chico bueno ni lindo con el cual follar o tener algún húmedo encuentro en el cuarto oscuro... Steve comenzaba a sentirse con ganas de gritar de frustración... ¿como si no fuera suficiente que el bastardo hijo de puta de su jefe le ordenara hacer el informe todo el fin de semana?

Suspiro frustrado... una mala noche, y para colmo, debía levantarse temprano para poder ir a la condenada oficina.

Estaba haciendo un frio de mierda ahí afuera y ahora lamentaba no haber llevado su auto, sin embargo, pensó con cierta tristeza que se imaginó que esa noche encontraría compañía que le diera un aventón a casa. ¡Que fiasco!

Miro a uno y otro lado para ver si pasaba algún taxi... pero nada, ni una jodida alma en la puta calle. Miro hacia el bar y vio al calvo gorila de la entrada que le ponía mala cara... "en fin, ya le tocaba caminar".

Comenzó subiendo por la avenida hasta llegar a la calle Lincoln y maldiciendo su suerte por llevar la mirada nublosa... ¡Todo por culpa de la jodida droga!, ya debería dejar de aspirarse esa cosa, al menos un día antes de ir al trabajo... si un policía lo agarraba en ese estado seguro que iba a llevárselo detenido y entonces a Myers, el mierda de su jefe sí que le iba a dar la cagada más grande de su vida.

Un ruido tras su espalda lo hizo volver la vista, sin embargo no vio nada más que unos sucios contenedores de basura.

La luna estaba deslumbrante en el cielo y sin embargo aquella calle comenzó a parecerle tenebrosa.

¡Más le valía no tener alucinaciones si no quería orinarse en los pantalones!

Un nuevo ruido lo hizo estremecerse y volvió la vista, pero no había nada... los mismos jodidos contenedores de basura y ni un alma a sus espaldas, comenzó a razonar que las alucinaciones también eran auditivas, o eso había leído en uno de los panfletos que le llevo la persinada de su madre el día que lo vio fumándose un churro de marihuana en su habitación cuando tenía 17 años.

Inconscientemente apretó el paso, deseando como loco poder llegar a su departamento y dormir las pocas horas que tenía, pero entonces la imagen de un zapato rojo de tacón le hizo levantar la mirada.

Una rubia, guapa y exhibicionista, le dejaba ver el largo escote de su pecho. Steve soltó una risa... ¡que irónica era la vida a veces!

-Lo siento guapa- dijo con fingida voz femenina- pero no me van las tetas...

La mujer se acercó más a él con sorprendente rapidez... la forma en que iba maquillada y vestida indicaba que era una mujer de la calle, sin embargo, su paso firme y elegante contrastaba con aquella deducción.

-Que te he dicho que soy marica nena- reafirmo burlándose de la chica, y sintiéndose intimidado por su altura... pero después de todo, sabía que él no llegaba ni al metro cincuenta... había sido bajito toda su vida y aquella tía llevaba unos zapatos con tacón del quince.

Estaba por alejarse de ella, pues parecía que la mujer era muda, pero entonces un dolor desgarrador le penetro en el estómago.

¡Joder! ¿Qué le había hecho esa tía?

Apenas bajo la mirada descubrió el mango inconfundible de un cuchillo... ¡Joder, Joder!, aquella jodida prostituta lo había apuñalado...

Un miedo inusual comenzó a invadir su pecho al darse cuenta de aquello y el agudo dolor del abdomen disminuyo... él casi lo atribuyo a la droga... hasta que se dio cuenta de que era a causa del miedo.

Los trasparentes y verdes ojos de la mujer refulgieron como encendidos por llamas y su sonrisa se volvió macabra y amenazante.

Lo último que Steve Adams pensó, es que aquel definitivamente había sido un mal día...

Después todo se volvió borroso, y un nuevo desgarrador dolor le abrió el pecho... Steve deseo que su madre, "la persinada", estuviera ahí con sus oraciones, porque necesitaba ayuda divina en ese momento., pues aquel segundo dolor, no podía ser, si no, mas que el cuchillo de la prostituta atacando su pecho.

**888**

Blaine entro a su descapotable rojo y sonrió al ver su imagen en el espejo... Era un poco vanidoso, bueno, quizá lo fuera mucho.

Pero también era tremendamente atractivo y estaba convencido de ello. Y aquel aire de poli no hacía más que darle el aspecto sexy y rudo de los hombres irresistibles de las pelis de acción.

Había dejado al tipo de turno recostado y desnudo en la cama de su departamento...

Para ser un agente de la ley aquello era algo descuidado, pero bueno, Blaine no había tenido alma ni corazón para despertar al chico bonito que se había levantado en el bar la noche anterior.

Encendió el auto y puso a andar su canción favorita "Crazy", de Aerosmith... no podía negarlo, Aerosmith era música celestial para sus oídos.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana... ¡Joder!, el Comandante en Jefe William Shuester iba a cortarle las pelotas... ya era quinta vez en esa semana que llegaba tarde.

Su móvil vibro en ese momento y Blaine sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

_"Más te vale que muevas el culo ahora mismo Anderson, Shuester no ha hecho otra cosa que despotricar en tu contra y tenemos un nuevo caso...", KH._

El pelinegro suspiro mientras se colocaba los anteojos para el sol y arrancaba el auto.

Kurt era un buen compañero de trabajo después de todo, y además era un lujo que le hubiera tocado de pareja uno de los agentes más experimentados y brillantes que el Departamento de Investigación Criminal de Lima, Ohio, tenía.

Sin mencionar claro, que él estaba profundamente enamorado de Kurt... sin embargo, el castaño le había dejado más que claro que él no era chico de una sola noche y bueno... él no sabía llevar una relación de todos modos... Blaine era incapaz de lidiar con los retos y dificultades que tener un novio suponían.

Y aunque pudiera hacerlo no importaba mucho, Kurt aún seguía enamorado de Elliot Gilbert, aquel ex novio con el que había estado a punto de casarse. Y aunque el castaño no hablara mucho sobre el tema, el pelinegro sabía que su colega aun quería a aquel tipo que él ni siquiera había alcanzado a conocer.

**888**

Kurt bufo exasperado cuando vio el mensaje de Blaine... el mismo decía que iba retrasado ¡que acaso no se daba cuenta ese idiota que podía perder el empleo!... Shuester estaba que echaba humo.

-¡Y la madre que lo pario!- exclamo su jefe completamente molesto- si no fuera porque sus informes son intachables y es bueno en la investigación de campo, ¡ese jodido irresponsable ya estaría de patitas en la calle!

El castaño asintió. Sabía que la mejor manera de calmar a su jefe era escucharlo desahogarse.

Además Will Shuester tenía razón... Blaine era un irresponsable desde que había llegado a trabajar al Departamento de Investigación Criminal de Lima. El pelinegro se había mudado de Nueva York, y Kurt aun ignoraba las razones que tendría, pues tenía referencias de que era un excelente agente en la Gran Manzana y ganaba mucho más dinero que ahora... en un principio llego a pensar que el ojimiel había sido castigado por el Fiscal de su Distrito, pero luego se había enterado que había sido el mismo Blaine quien había solicitado el cambio.

-¿Nuevamente se ha retrasado Anderson?- pregunto Jeff Sterling, el encargado del Departamento de Delincuentes Juveniles.

Blaine lo miro con fijeza indicándole que era mejor guardar silencio, pues Shuester estaba que echaba humo.

El rubio pareció comprender y negó con la cabeza... ¡Blaine Anderson era todo un caso!, Kurt lo sabía y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

El pelinegro podía ser un capullo irresponsable, promiscuo y vanidoso... pero el castaño lo había conocido lo suficiente como para decir que era una buena persona. Blaine era gracioso y solía decir cosas que realmente le subían el ánimo. Mas que su pareja de trabajo, era su amigo... Gracias a Blaine no se había hundido en la pena después de que Elliot lo abandonara.

_Elliot._

Aquel hombre al que tanto amaba, se había marchado sin darle explicación alguna, a dos semanas antes de su boda.

El castaño, sabía por la familia de su ¿ex?, que el moreno se había marchado hacía Texas, su ciudad natal, sin embargo no tenía mayor información que esa... Elliot simplemente había querido desaparecer de su vida, no importaba lo mucho que lo busco, los miles de mensajes que le dejo... aquel chico que había sido su único amor durante siete años, simplemente lo había dejado botado.

-Lo lamento- dijo Blaine mientras ingresaba a la sala de juntas, disculpándose agitado, era obvio que había corrido desde el estacionamiento.

-¡Mas te vale que no vuelva a pasar Anderson!- escupió Shuester- si no fuera porque tenemos un homicidio en estos momentos, te dejaba haciendo trabajo de archivo...

El pelinegro asintió en señal clara de comprensión y escucho atento la exposición del caso que Will Shuester hacía.

**888**

-¡Eres un hijo de puta Bryan!- grito Nick arrojando al pelirrojo contra la pared- ¡fue tu idea saquear la tienda del Loco Mason sabiendo que el hombre estaba ahí y ahora la policía esta buscándome!

El chico pelirrojo se reacomodo la chaqueta y lo miro furioso.

-Creía que la tienda estaba sola ¿vale?- soltó con sinceridad- además la culpa es tuya por no cubrirte el rostro.

-¡Dijiste que la tienda estaría sola maldito imbécil!- soltó Nick perdiendo la paciencia- Sabes que estoy advertido, ¡ya van dos veces que me amenazan con mandarme a la correccional!... ¡Debiste cerciorarte!

El pelinegro comenzaba a sentir pena por su amigo. Bryan era un buen tipo, era uno de los pocos que verdaderamente lo apreciaban... pero era tan torpe que casi siempre se metía en líos por su culpa.

-Puedes esconderte en mi casa- propuso el pelirrojo.

Nick asintió con pesadez.

-Mi madre se va a enfadar imbécil- escupió con el dejo de enojo que le quedaba- ella no se merece que le lleve más líos.

-Lo siento camarada- dijo Bryan sobándole el hombro- los polis son unos ineptos de todos modos, no te preocupes, no te van a agarrar.

**888**

Jeff se recostó en la silla giratoria de su oficina. El día parecía tranquilo y él no podía estar más que agradecido.

Robert ya le había armado un lío la noche anterior acusándolo de que lo dejaba siempre de lado, y Jeff sabía que su novio tenía cierto grado de razón, ya iban dos comidas que le cancelaba por hacer su trabajo.

Sin embargo el rubio amaba lo que hacía... habría que amarlo después de todo, para ignorar el negocio familiar y la cuenta millonaria que tenía en el banco para dedicarse a laborar a sol y a sombra.

Simplemente... la investigación del delito siempre lo había apasionado y le gustaba estar a cargo de ese departamento. Los delincuentes menores de edad representaban la población criminal con mayor esperanza de readaptación... saber que él ocupaba un lugar ahí le otorgaba el poder de tratar de cambiar la vida de esos jóvenes, ilustrándolos y frenándolos en la vida delincuencial que eligieron.

No siempre funcionaba, claro. Ya bastantes veces se había topado con que chicos que había creído regenerados, terminaban presos siendo mayores o peor aún, muertos en los fríos canales de las orillas de Lima como consecuencia de su participación en grupos criminales.

Estaba por llamar a Robert cuando Shuester entro por la puerta.

-¿Se han ido Anderson y Hummel ya a la escena?- pregunto curioso mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Si- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa frustrada- ¡Ese idiota del neoyorkino va a matarme de un coraje!

Jeff asintio y nego con la cabeza.

-Dale tiempo Will- dijo con confianza- es bueno en lo que hace.

El hombre mayor asintió y le entrego una carpeta.

-¿Un nuevo caso?- pregunto el rubio con pesar.

-Al parecer un robo en una tienda del sur de la ciudad- dijo Shuester con pesar- ya sabes, un niño imbécil que se ha metido a robar al tío de la colonia... al parecer el hombre lo reconoció y ya puso la denuncia, debes ir a hablar con el sujeto- Shuester tomo nuevamente la carpeta y señalo un nombre que aparecía ahí- Mason Phillips.

Jeff asintió y tomo de nueva cuenta el folder. Quizá no iba a ser un día tranquilo después de todo, y muy probablemente esa noche tampoco tendría sexo.

**888**

-Su nombre es Steve Adams- dijo el oficial de turno- probablemente 24 años, se cree que estaba bajo el influjo de alguna droga, tiene 18 puñaladas, dos en el estómago , diez en el pecho y seis en la espalda.

Blaine frunció el ceño con disgusto.

Hacía tiempo que no le tocaba un homicida tan sádico.

-¿Estaba boca abajo?- pregunto curioso Kurt.

El oficial asintió.

-¿Es eso importante?- pregunto Blaine con curiosidad.

-Puede ser- afirmó el castaño- Podría significar que el homicida quiso rehuir la mirada o el rostro de la víctima, posiblemente haya arrepentimiento, o culpa...- hizo una pausa- aunque por el salvajismo empleado con el número de cuchilladas, probablemente se trate de algún sentimiento escondido, algo que el homicida esconde... algo que de alguna manera le afecta.

Blaine asintió.

Kurt era bueno para estas cosas de la psicología y las deducciones, a él le iba mejor con los interrogatorios y en la investigación de la escena. Era bueno encontrando pistas y evidencia importante.

-Bien comencemos- dijo entonces el pelinegro.

El lugar parecía complejo y a la vez simple.

El sujeto se encontraba en el centro de la calle, cerca de los contenedores de basura. Un gran charco de sangre se extendía rodeando su torso. La camisa probablemente naranja lucía de color guinda por las manchas de sangre y estaba hecha jirones.

El hombre era blanco y lucia joven, el equipo forense lo estaba examinando y por esa razón se encontraba ya boca arriba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca indescifrable adornaba su rostro.

Blaine silbo con asombro al ver los orificios lineales dibujados en el pecho del sujeto.

-Vaya que le tenían coraje- dijo observándolo con detenimiento- ¿hora probable de la muerte?- pregunto al forense Demian Briton.

El hombre miro a Blaine con detenimiento y le sonrió con complicidad. El pelinegro sabía que a Briton le iban los tíos y las tías, así que había aprovechado cada oportunidad para coquetear con el hombre. Nunca se habían acostado, pero Briton y él habían tenido unas cuantas sesiones de Frouterismo siempre que eran las fiestas del Departamento.

-En la madrugada- respondió el forense al notar la mirada curiosa de Kurt- desconocemos la hora precisa- agrego- pero se cree que fue en la madrugada, posiblemente a la media noche o una de la mañana...

Kurt asintió.

-¿Tendrás el informe para esta tarde?

Briton miro hacia Blaine y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Para el Departamento de Homicidios, lo que sea!- agrego con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro se echó a reír al tiempo que notaba como Kurt rodaba los ojos.

**888**

-¡Ese jodido mocoso solo vive para hacerme reventar los nervios!- exclamó Mason, el dueño de la tienda, la víctima del robo que Jeff había ido a interrogar.

El rubio asintió, sabía que las víctimas estaban generalmente en un estado de histeria después de perpetrado el delito, pero este hombre rallaba en la paranoia.

-¿Entonces lo conoce porque...?- cuestiono incitando al hombre a proseguir.

-¡Ya se lo dije a la señora que me tomo la Denuncia!- explico Mason- el chaval es hijo de Becky Duval, aquella pobre mujer ha sido maldecida con un hijo así...

Jeff asintió.

-¿Sabe la dirección del chico... de... Nicholas Duval?

Mason asintió y le entrego un papel doblado.

**888**

Kurt llego a su departamento y se sintió terriblemente solo. No es como si siempre le pasara... solo los días en que se suponía que él y Elliot cumplían un mes.

Recordó con tristeza al moreno. Se había enamorado como un imbécil de él en el mismo momento en que lo había conocido.

Elliot compartía la mayoría de sus gustos.

Kurt podía ser un tipo duro de la ley, pero en el fondo amaba las cosas que expiraban sensibilidad, como el teatro musical, la opera, el cine, una cena tranquila, caminata en la playa nocturna y todas esas cursilerías.

Lo cierto era, que el castaño había vivido un romance de película al lado de Elliot. El abogado había conquistado su corazón mucho antes de ingresar incluso a la universidad.

Compartían el gusto y amor por su carrera y Kurt sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como Elliot... alguien que lo hiciera vibrar y que lo hiciera sentir tan especial e importante.

Nunca comprendería la razón de que el moreno se hubiera marchado sin dejar una nota siquiera.

Aun recordaba la histeria que lo invadió al darse cuenta de que el chico se había marchado... había ido a armarle un escándalo a casa de sus padres, había tomado el auto y había manejado por horas mientras le llamaba una y otra vez.

Incluso había ido a rogarle a Blaine que le entregara las llaves del archivo, pues en aquella ocasión el pelinegro estaba cubriendo guardia y él quería conocer toda la información que pudiera conseguir sobre Elliot que le llevara a entender sus motivos de dejarlo, información que el programa federal que se encontraba instalado en la sala del archivo, podía proporcionarle.

Blaine lo había hecho, como buen sujeto que era y después de descubrir que no había nada importante, el castaño se había dado por vencido y había arrastrado a Blaine, el encantador chico nuevo del Departamento de Homicidios y su apenas estrenada pareja policial, a uno de los bares más deprimentes de Lima.

En aquella ocasión, Kurt lo había besado con desesperación y Blaine había correspondido el beso, pero el castaño sabía que lo había hecho por cortesía, por mero apoyo moral.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro había frenado el beso educadamente y Kurt había comprendido que por ahí no iba el asunto.

Ahora, que estaba lucido y resignado, agradecía profundamente al ojimiel por ello.

Y pensar que Blaine era un seductor de primera categoría que había intentado llevárselo a la cama en cuanto lo conoció. Kurt lo había tildado de "promiscuo" en aquel momento y procuraba mandarlo al demonio a cada instante... pero después de que Blaine le prestara las llaves del archivo y lo acompañara al bar, Kurt y él se habían hecho buenos amigos... no habían hablado del beso jamás, claro, pero habían comenzado una buena camaradería.

Kurt tomo su móvil y envió un mensaje, pues de pronto ya no le apetecía continuar sintiéndose solo.

_"¿Una cerveza?" KH._

Envió al pelinegro. No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar la contestación.

_"¿En tu casa o en la mía" BA._

El castaño sonrió y apresuro a escribir su respuesta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que les haya gustado, jejeje, quizá al principio este un poco extraña la trama pero, si, hay un asesino, si, es una historia policiaca.

Si, ¡Es Klaine!, y si, ¡también es Niff! xD

Ahora, respecto a la publicación, será de la siguiente manera:

Me tarde en publicar porque espere a reunir 5 capítulos, que ya tengo siendo este el primero, publicare cada semana. Cuando de plano no pueda lo máximo que me tardare en publicar son dos semanas.

Cada vez que se reúnan cinco capítulos, hare una pausa de dos o tres semanas para lograr avanzar otros cinco y asi no decepcionarlos tanto al no actualizar pronto.

Espero que les guste

Espero escuchen las canciones

¡Gracias por todo!

¡Siempre!

…**..Hechizera…..**


	2. EL VERDE COLOR DE LA MUERTE

Hey! Lo prometido es deuda, ha pasado una semana y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Me agrada saber que les va gustando la historia

Dedicada para ustedes hermosos con mucho cariño

La canción de este capítulo es **Children of the revolution** de **T-Rex**… Auuuu!

**CAPITULO 2**

"_Es bueno para tu mente,_

_Así que puedes girar y gritar todo el rato,_

_Pero no vas a engañar a los niños de la revolución…_

_Puedes romper un avión en la lluvia, _

_Conducir un Rolls Royce porque es bueno para la voz_

_Pero no vas a engañar a los niños de la revolución,_

_No, no vas a engañar a los niños de la revolución…"_

_(CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION/ T-REX)_

**EL VERDE COLOR DE LA MUERTE**

-¡Buenos días!- saludo simpáticamente Jeff a la menuda mujer con rostro asustadizo que sostenía un bebe en brazos- ¿busco a Nicholas Duval?- dijo con voz tranquila.

La mujer se removió en su lugar incomoda e indico a un chaval de alrededor de 13 años, que llevara a su hermanita adentro.

-¿Que hizo esta vez?- pregunto Becky Duval con resignación- ¿acaso viene para llevárselo a la comisaría?

Jeff se removió incómoda.

-Necesito verlo y hablar con él- hizo una pausa- quizá sea preciso que sea en la comisaria, señora, pero es lo mejor, si Nicholas no viene conmigo no tardara en encontrarse con todo un escuadrón de la policía de Lima.

Becky asintió con tristeza.

-Él no está aquí- dijo con pesar.

Jeff enarco la ceja y la miro con desconfianza.

-¿Realmente no le gustaría ser cómplice de un delito señora?- soltó sonando un poco más rudo de lo normal.

Becky negó con la cabeza.

-Le digo la verdad- dijo la mujer- no está aquí- hizo una pausa- pero creo saber dónde puede encontrarlo... ¿tiene en que anotar la dirección?

Jeff asintió y sonrió a la mujer en agradecimiento.

**888**

Blaine se despertó sintiéndose ligeramente aturdido. Estaba en un lugar diferente a su departamento, lo sabía.

Fue entonces que lo reconoció. Era el departamento de Kurt.

La noche anterior habían bebido una buena cantidad de cerveza, y se les había hecho terriblemente tarde, por lo que el castaño había invitado al pelinegro a que se quedara a dormir.

Blaine sonrió al recordar lo buena persona que era Kurt. ¡Joder!, realmente estaba enamorado de él... pero eso era algo que el castaño no debía saber jamás.

Se incorporó al instante, alejando de su cuerpo la manta de franela que lo cubría, no recordaba haberse dormido cubierto por aquella manta. El sofá de Kurt era tan jodidamente cómodo que bien podía mudarse a ese sitio y dormir de maravilla.

Cuando estuvo en pie, Blaine comenzó a buscar su billetera y su chaqueta en silencio, probablemente Kurt siguiera dormido en su recamara, y lo cierto era que no quería despertarlo.

Sin embargo, al caminar a la cocina, se topó con la imagen más perturbadora que había visto jamás en su vida.

Kurt Hummel salía del baño en esos momentos, con una toalla verde enrollada a la cintura y dejaba apreciar su esculpido y hermoso torso y sus fuertes brazos, sin mencionar las fibrosas y largas piernas.

_¡Joder!_, y lo peor de todo era que era por "la mañana", aquella imagen no ayudaba en nada a controlar las matutinas y naturales reacciones de su cuerpo.

Kurt sonrió en ese momento y Blaine supo que podía morir ahí mismo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto el ojiazul mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla blanca.

Blaine asintió aun embobado por la imagen dispuesta ante sus ojos.

-Eh... eh si- dijo al notar que Kurt lo miraba esperando su respuesta- creo que me he enamorado de tu sofá- confeso sonriendo.

Kurt se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que no hayas contaminado mi fino sofá a causa de tus sucios sueños húmedos Anderson- dijo mirándolo con fijeza- mira que realmente le tengo cariño.

Blaine rio con él y rodo los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente sonrojado por ese comentario, ¿acaso había tenido sueños húmedos por la noche? ¿Habían sido tan calientes que el castaño lo había escuchado? El ojimiel negó con la cabeza, Kurt estaba bromeando, seguramente.

-No te preocupes Hummel- aseguro- tu sofá sigue tan puro y casto como siempre...

-Yo no he dicho que sea puro y casto Anderson- agrego el ojiazul con coquetería- que yo no me vaya de juerga cada noche al bar de ambiente no quiere decir que no haga cosas divertidas.

Blaine casi se ahoga con su propia tos. Se suponía que los aires de seductor le correspondían a él y francamente no se esperaba aquel comentario de Kurt.

-Como sea- corto el ojiazul aun sonriendo- ¿te quedas a desayunar?- pregunto mirándolo- podemos ponernos al corriente con el caso mientras desayunamos, Shirley hace unos panqueques de muerte...

-¿Shirley?- pregunto Blaine extrañado.

-Si- asintió el ojiazul- la del café restaurante de la planta baja- explico- he salido a comprarlos cuando aún dormías.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

-Vaya que eres flojo Hummel- dijo sonriendo- siempre pensé que eras de los que cocinaban y esas cosas.

Kurt rodo los ojos y camino hasta la recamara.

-Oh no- dijo encogiendo los hombros- soy de los que ordenan comida, Elliot era el que cocinaba- agrego y Blaine supo que el tono de su voz se había cubierto de melancolía- iré a cambiarme- agrego mientras se perdía hacia la recamara.

-Bien- le grito Blaine- yo saldré a comprar pastillas de chocolate, leche y un poco de azúcar- dijo al notar que el castaño no tenía nada en la alacena- a diferencia de usted agente Hummel, yo sí soy de los que cocinan.

**888**

Blaine aun tenía una sonrisa en los labios cuando cruzo la calle. Haber visto a Kurt, tan sexy y tan increíblemente atractivo le había dibujado aquella mueca en el rostro.

Una llamada entrante lo hizo perderla al instante.

-¿Hola?- respondió con molestia.

-_Mi amor_- dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea- _te extraño tanto... no debiste marcharte de Nueva York..._

El pelinegro tuvo deseos de gritar de exasperación.

-¡Han pasado seis meses de eso Milton!- dijo intentando modular el tono de su voz- ¡te he dicho que debes dejar de llamarme...!

-_Pero no puedo hacerlo bebe_- soltó el hombre- _ayer fui al club ¿sabes?_- agrego con voz seductora- _no es lo mismo sin ti..._

Blaine suspiro hondo intentando controlarse.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Milton- dijo con voz fría- es en serio...

Y dicho esto, corto la llamada.

Blaine suspiro con frustración... aquella situación le hacía sentirse como un imbécil.

Nadie conocía su historia con Milton Byrnes, a excepción de Cooper, y guardar aquello como si fuera un sucio secreto, comenzaba a abrumarlo.

¡Sí!, lo abrumaba.

Porque Milton Byrnes era la prueba clara de que Blaine no era el hombre fuerte y seductor y jodidamente despreocupado que todos creían. Milton Byrnes era la razón de que el pelinegro hubiera abandonado las oficinas en Nueva York y se hubiera lanzado a vivir a un sitio tan campirano y sencillo como Lima, Ohio.

El ojimiel solo se había enamorado de dos personas a lo largo de su vida. Una era Kurt, obviamente... la otra era Milton.

Blaine siempre había sido un conquistador ejemplar. Nunca había tenido una relación estable en toda su vida y vivía su existencia entre fiestas, polvos de una noche y situaciones alocadas.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas tenía dos años de trabajar para el departamento de Narcóticos en Nueva York, el anciano fiscal fue jubilado y para suplirlo llego el encantador Milton Byrnes.

Aquel hombre, quince años mayor que el pelinegro, de alguna forma había logrado colarse en su corazón y atraparlo por completo.

Milton Byrnes no era un tipo cualquiera, para tener 42 años era todo un conquistador, un hombre acostumbrado al éxito y un seductor de primera. Sin embargo Milton tenía muchos secretos, recordó Blaine con molestia. Uno de ellos era que era un aficionado al BDSM, así como a los clubes swingers.

A Blaine realmente no le ponía el sado, nunca antes lo considero y nunca le llamo la atención. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Milton. De alguna forma, el agente investigador encargado del departamento de Narcóticos termino enredado en un pasional affaire con el Fiscal del Distrito de Nueva York. Blaine se enamoró del encanto tan inspirador de aquel hombre... y se tuvo que bancar todas las ideas exóticas y alocadas de Milton con la esperanza estúpida de que el hombre mayor se enamorara de él.

Blaine comenzó a incursionar en el BDSM junto con aquel hombre moreno de oscuros ojos, quien el muy cabrón le dejo el rol de sumiso... no es que se quejara del rol... Blaine era versátil y por Milton hubiera metido las manos al fuego.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que al pelinegro nunca le gusto aquel mundo del sado, respetaba a la gente amante del BDSM, pero él era más simple, más sencillo en el sexo... prefería las cosas suaves o salvajes hasta cierta medida, pero ahí se acababa el asunto.

No tardó mucho en descubrir que Milton Byrnes era un tipo sádico, las marcas en sus muslos eran prueba clara de ello... al igual que el corte en su cadera. Sin embargo, Blaine se bancaba todo aquello porque realmente estaba enamorado del muy bastardo...

Él, Blaine Anderson, el conquistador, tan acostumbrado a llevar el control, tan acostumbrado a ser dominante y rompe corazones, termino cediendo todo de sí, pensando que estúpidamente conquistaría al Fiscal del Distrito Neoyorkino.

_¡Que estúpido fue!_

Con el tiempo las cosas se tornaron peor. Blaine había deseado, con Milton, tener por primera vez una relación estable en su vida... había deseado la exclusividad, los despertares matutinos y todas esas cursilerías... sin embargo, después de incursionar en el sado, Milton lo llevo al club de swingers... Blaine termino revolcándose con una serie de tíos que realmente no le apetecían, simplemente por darle gusto al Fiscal...

Para dejar de sentirse tan utilizado, el pelinegro retomo su vida anterior, comenzó a frecuentar clubes gay, a tener polvos de una noche y a asegurarse de que Milton se enterara de ello. Sin embargo, el hijo de puta apenas y le daba importancia a aquello...

Blaine tuvo que enterarse por un colega, que Milton Byrnes era casado y tenía tres hijos, para por fin abrir los ojos y alejarse del desgraciado. No hubieron palabras que describieron la clase de escoria que Blaine se sintió en aquellos momentos como, si fuera una prostituta para provecho de su jefe...

El pelinegro se supo utilizado y estúpido. Era la primera vez en su vida que cedía tanto control... era la primera vez en su vida que se enamoraba y era la primera vez que deseaba tener una relación estable... y todo se fue a la mierda cuando supo que Milton solo lo veía como un juguete más... ¡Joder!

Desde que había pedido su cambio, el hijo de puta no dejaba de llamarle... Blaine sabía que el Fiscal no extrañaba más de él que los polvos que pudieran echar de vez en cuando... sabía que solo quería un jodido sumiso, y como él le había dado el gusto, simplemente quería retomar aquel dominio...

Blaine no podría volver a dejarse utilizar de aquella forma...

Ni por Milton ni por nadie.

Y era esa la razón por la que había vuelto a las andadas de conquistador... de dominante, no es como si rechazara el rol pasivo, pero procuraba no serlo mucho, le era imposible entregarse totalmente a una persona... Blaine sabía que debía resguardar su corazón, pues no podría soportar que volvieran a rompérselo.

**888**

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Kurt- ¡eres un estuche de monerías Anderson!- agrego- ¿quién diría que sabías cocinar?

Blaine observo satisfecho como el castaño engullía el desayuno que había preparado esa mañana.

Blaine había agregado huevos con tocino, para acompañarlos con los panqueques de Shirley y había preparado una buena olla de chocolate caliente.

-Ya vez- dijo seductor el pelinegro- tengo mis buenas cualidades también...

Kurt se echó a reír.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriente- ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

Blaine negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Son solo huevos con tocino Kurt, y chocolate caliente- dijo sonriendo- pero francamente la mayor parte de mi vida Cooper y yo lo pasamos solos con nuestra nana- hizo una pausa- siempre que cocinaba yo la veía y supongo que aprendí unas cuantas cosas...

-¿Tu hermano a que se dedica?- pregunto el castaño. Blaine recordó que rara vez platicaban sobre Cooper.

-Él es actor- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- mi papa casi se infarta al saber que su primogénito no tomaría las riendas del negocio familiar...

Kurt asintió.

-¿Tu papa las sigue llevando aun eh?- pregunto.

-Si- respondió Blaine- probablemente el tío Jeremy se quede al frente cuando él no este...- explico el pelinegro- aunque aún falta mucho para eso...

-¿No lo visitas mucho verdad?- pregunto el castaño.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-A mi padre siempre le cabreo que me volviera detective- explico- siempre que nos vemos terminamos discutiendo...- dijo con tristeza- aunque procuro visitarlo en vacaciones, o cuando tengo visitas a Nueva York... y hablo constantemente con él por teléfono...

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?- pregunto el castaño.

Blaine trago duro y encogió los hombros.

-Ella falleció antes de que terminara la universidad y la academia de policía explico- infarto fulminante...- soltó con tristeza.

Kurt lo miro con culpa.

-Lo lamento- dijo entonces.

Blaine asintió y después sonrió con calidez.

-¿No es raro que tengamos seis meses de amistad y apenas estemos hablando de estas cosas?- pregunto divertido.

-¡Pues claro!- respondió Kurt- pero la mayor parte del tiempo hablamos de tus conquistas diarias, que luego nos queda poco tiempo para estas cosas...

El pelinegro se echó a reír y rodo los ojos.

-Hey, no me envidies Hummel, si salieras conmigo a uno de esos bares, conseguiríamos chicos para ti también...

Kurt se echó a reír.

-Ya, claro- dijo divertido- no gracias- afirmo- al menos a mí sí me corre la decencia por las venas Anderson...

El pelinegro suspiro pero no dijo nada más.

**888**

-¿Que sabemos del caso?-pregunto el pelinegro acercandose al computador. Aun no se marchaba de la casa de Kurt y el castaño estaba revisando el correo electrónico cuando verifico la información que el oficial de la Comisaria de Lima les había enviado.

-Steve Adams- comenzó a decir Kurt- en marzo cumplía 24 años, contable, trabajaba en una empresa de cobranza llamada INEXA... era homosexual, dos horas antes había sido visto en el bar de ambiente del Oeste de Lima, "Colours"...

Blaine asimilo la información.

-¿Así que la víctima era gay?- se preguntó más para sí mismo que para el castaño.

Kurt asintió.

-Acaso te sientes vulnerado emocionalmente...

Blaine negó y sonrió.

-No- confeso con sinceridad- a diario matan hombres, mujeres, niños...- explico- este chico es gay, pero también es una persona, sabes que no deben afectarnos estas cosas, sin embargo implica una perdida sea cual sea el caso...

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sin embargo- continuo el pelinegro- creo que podría ser pasional- explico- es decir, el número de cuchillazos nos indican que hubo una furia extrema en el asalto, ¿acaso no es la furia una característica importante en los crímenes pasionales?

El castaño asintió pensativo.

-Lo es- dijo- pero también en los crímenes domésticos y sabemos que Steve no tenía familia en la ciudad, su madre es de Carolina del Norte, y está comprobado que la noche del homicidio se encontraba allá...

Blaine le dio la razón al ojiazul.

-Además- agrego Kurt- los crímenes con motivo religioso también albergan la furia desmedida... y considerando que este chico era gay- hizo una pausa- y tú y yo sabemos los que muchos fanáticos religiosos opinan sobre nosotros...

El pelinegro afirmo con la cabeza.

-Si- dijo- pero los crímenes realizados por extremistas religiosos o por sectas normalmente involucran señales religiosas, u objetos considerados sagrados, como escapularios, rosarios o crucifijos, y en la escena del crimen no encontramos nada de eso.

Kurt bebió de su botella de agua y suspiro cansado.

-¿Que dice el informe de Briton?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

El ojiazul cliqueo en la pantalla para abrir el archivo correspondiente.

-La causa de la muerte fue Shock hipovolémico severo...

-Desangrado, era obvio- interrumpió Blaine.

-Probable objeto vulnerante- continuo Kurt- un arma blanca punzocortante, probablemente un cuchillo o una daga, hora exacta de la muerte: las cuatro horas de la mañana aproximadamente... órganos involucrados, los de torax, espalda y estomago... cerebro y miembros superiores e inferiores, intactos...- Kurt suspiro- nada nuevo- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Golpes o empleo de tortura en otras áreas?- pregunto el ojimiel.

-Negativo- respondió Kurt y luego cito un párrafo del informe de Briton- "el cadáver no presenta señas visibles externas o internas que indiquen el empleo de algún material para causar contusiones o golpes...".

-Yo voto por que es pasional- dijo Blaine con seguridad.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y miro un punto en la pared con concentración.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso aún- confeso encogiendo los hombros.

**888**

-¿Que hay viejo?- dijo un chico pelirojo de mirada nerviosa.

-¿Eres Bryan Gibson?- pregunto Jeff directo al grano.

El muchacho miro el piso con gesto ansioso y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira poli- comenzó a decir el chico- no he hecho nada ¿sí?- hizo una pausa- ¿quién me acuso está vez?

Jeff se echó a reír con arrogancia. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, era su manera de reaccionar ante la agresividad de estos jóvenes.

-Solo necesito saber dónde está Nicholas Duval...- apunto con determinación- si eres buen chico y cooperas conmigo, ni siquiera pisaras la correccional chico...

El pelirrojo pareció intimidarse ante aquella amenaza escondida y se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-Él no está aquí- respondió con una seguridad envidiable- yo no tengo nada que ver...

Jeff negó con la cabeza y se acercó al chico peligrosamente cerca.

-Mejor será que cooperes Bryan- dijo procurando hablar alto. Era obvio que Nicholas Duval estaba dentro de esa casa- si no quieres que inspeccione por mi propia cuenta...

-No puedes hacer eso- ladro el pelirrojo- necesitas una orden poli, y no me has mostrado ninguna...

_"Y vaya que eran desafiantes los chicos de ahora"_, pensó el rubio.

-Bien- dijo Jeff encogiendo los hombros- pero tu tendrás que acompañarme a la comisaria, y me ha dicho mi camarada, el oficial Bingley que ya hay muchas manchitas en tu expediente que bien podrían enviarte a la correccional...

-¡No me asustas poli!- exclamó el pelirrojo desafiante.

Jeff se echó a reír nuevamente.

-No digo que lo haga Bryan- soltó con una sonrisa- pero es lo que ocurrirá si no me dices donde esta Duval... además- se atrevió a hacer una pausa para evaluar el semblante furioso del chico- tendremos que llegar por Becky Duval de paso, pues mira que dificultar la labor de la justicia al darme un domicilio falso para evitar que encontrara a su hijo...

-¡Mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto!- exclamó la voz de un chico que salía en ese momento hacía la calle.

Jeff tuvo deseos de ovacionarse de pie... aquella treta siempre funcionaba con los chicos que llevaban una buena relación con los padres.

-¿Eres Nicholas Duval?- pregunto Jeff mientras evaluaba al chico. Era pelinegro, y no lucía precisamente como uno de los jóvenes delincuentes a los que estaba acostumbrado. Era un poco más bajo que él mismo y llevaba jeans y una sudadera con gorra de los Yankees. Aquel chico lucía salvaje, era cierto, pero quizá también luciera un poco como un ¿niño bonito?

-Si- confirmo el pelinegro mientras miraba a su amigo con indiferencia- está bien Bryan- agrego- solo dile a mi madre que estaré bien...

El pelirrojo lo miro con tristeza y asintió.

Jeff camino hasta él y se sacó las esposas del cinturón.

-A partir de ahora estas detenido Nicholas Duval- comenzó a decir Jeff, repitiendo aquellas palabras más trilladas que una canción- te aviso que todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra- agrego mientras ponía las manos del chico tras su espalda y le colocaba las esposas- tienes derecho a tener un abogado y si no puedes pagarlo, el estado te proporcionara uno.

El pelinegro sonrió y lo miro desafiante.

-Si me querías toquetear poli, solo bastaba con que lo pidieras amablemente- el chico sonrió con coquetería y Jeff se sintió sorprendido e intimidado solo por un segundo- mira que puedo cooperar en lo que quieras...- y entonces el condenado chaval le guiño un ojo.

Jeff suspiro y lo subió en la parte trasera del vehículo.

-Estaré al pendiente de ti Bryan- dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo para luego entrar a la patrulla- y no te hagas ilusiones niñito- habló esta vez mirando al chico esposado en su auto- tengo mejores gustos como para emocionarme con un pequeño delincuente.

**888**

Blaine llego a su apartamento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasar el tiempo con Kurt siempre era interesante y provechoso. Aquel chico era increíble...

No sabía cuál era la cualidad principal del castaño la que había terminado por engancharlo y enamorarlo, Blaine suponía que era todo un conjunto. El ojiazul era un excelente policía... tenía un record impresionante de casos resueltos en Lima, aun a pesar de ser tan joven, era carismático y se había ganado la amistad de todos sus compañeros de trabajo. No había que olvidar que era hermoso, aun a pesar de aquel gesto rudo que solía poner a los malhechores que atrapaban, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y también era un amigo excelente...

Sin embargo, Kurt era un amor imposible para Blaine, y el pelinegro lo sabía... y a decir verdad, estaba bien con eso. Pues realmente él no pretendía tener una relación jamás en toda su vida, lo había intentado con Milton, y todo había terminado en desastre... durante sus últimos días en Nueva York, el ojimiel se había encontrado desconociéndose a sí mismo... haber otorgado tanto control a otra persona, y haber puesto su corazón en bandeja de plata a aquel hombre ahora le hacía sentir patético y arrepentido y tremendamente estúpido.

Sin embargo, cuando Blaine llego a Lima y volvió a ser la persona que era hasta antes de conocer a Milton Byrnes, supo que no podía desear ninguna otra cosa para su vida...

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, el pelinegro se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Tenía la intención de darse una ducha y salir a algún bar de ambiente en donde pudiera levantar a un chico lindo con el cual divertirse a lo grande.

**888**

-Gilbert- repitió a la mujer de voz grosera del teléfono- no Gilther, su apellido es Gilbert... Elliot Gilbert...

Kurt se sentía realmente patético... hacía ya casi seis meses que su novio había desaparecido sin dejar ni una nota, y él continuaba buscándolo, realizando llamadas, pues el muy cabrón de Elliot había convencido a su jodida familia de no revelar al castaño su paradero y eso lo cabreaba enormemente.

Ni siquiera sabía porque continuaba buscándolo. Si Elliot se había ido, era con la intención de alejarse de él y Kurt no conseguiría nada si lo encontraba... pero al menos deseaba una explicación... una jodida y decente explicación que lo liberara de aquel estado de ignorancia y pesar en el que se encontraba.

-Lo siento señor- dijo la mujer evidentemente cansada- pero no existen registros de ningún Elliot Gilbert en el sistema... realmente lamento no poder ayudarlo- completo la mujer con voz apresurada.

-Está bien, gracias- respondió el castaño cortando la llamada.

¡Joder!

Debía conseguirse una vida en vez de estar pegado al computador y al teléfono intentando desesperadamente seguir el rastro de Elliot. ¡Pero es que seguía tan jodidamente enamorado de él!... siete años no se tiran a la basura así como así... y el muy hijo de puta de su ex novio lo había hecho.

Completamente frustrado, se incorporó dando una patada furiosa a la silla giratoria del escritorio... ojala pudiera ser de piedra, como Blaine, y mandar al diablo aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que no hacían más que amargarle la vida.

Su móvil sonó en aquellos momentos y Kurt tuvo que respirar hondo para contestar sin que le saliera la voz afectada.

-¿Hola?- dijo con la mayor educación que pudo acumular.

-Hey hermano- saludo un sonriente Finn- ¿acaso te sorprendí en medio de un polvo?- pregunto preocupado.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza olvidándose que Finn no podía verlo. Desde que su padre se había casado con Carole, él había establecido un estrecho lazo con su hermanastro.

-No- respondió con una pequeña risita- ¿porque lo has pensado?

-Pues porque me has contestado como si quisieras asesinarme, Joder- dijo Finn y Kurt se encontró comprendiendo que probablemente su hermano tenía razón... después de todo, aún estaba un poco cabreado a causa de sus intentos frustrados de dar con Elliot.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó el castaño- no esperaba tu llamada y estaba en medio de un caso que me tiene como loco...- explico, y realmente no mentía, pues le cabreaba aun no tener ni puta idea de que era lo que había sucedido con Steve Adams, el chico del bar gay que había amanecido con el torso hecho picadillo.

-Hey viejo, si quieres llamo luego- dijo Finn.

-No- negó el ojiazul- mejor dime que se te ofrece... ¿cómo esta papa?

-De maravilla- dijo su hermanastro con una sonrisa- ya sabes, es Burt...- hizo una pausa- de hecho te llamaba porque planeamos una barbacoa para este fin de semana, esperamos contar con tu presencia, vendrá Rachel.

Kurt sonrió. Rachel Berry era la novia de su hermano y su mejor amiga. Había sido Kurt quien le había presentado a Finn a la guapa Química que trabajaba para el laboratorio del Departamento contra el crimen de Lima.

-Bien- asintió el castaño- dile a Berry que más le vale cocinar aquella tarta de cerezas que me ha prometido desde hace una década...

Finn se echó a reír.

-Dalo por hecho- respondió a Kurt- invita a Blaine, mi padre tiene ganas de verlo...

El castaño suspiro al escuchar aquello. Él solía llevar a Blaine a las reuniones familiares, y lo había presentado como su "Compañero de Trabajo" (que era justamente lo que era)... sin embargo, después de lo de Elliot, al castaño no le pasaba desapercibido las esperanzas que tenía su familia, puestas en que Blaine se convirtiera en su próxima pareja sentimental.

El jodido Blaine Anderson podía ser un promiscuo, un juerguista y una fiestero de primera... pero tenía ese singular encanto que terminaba por atrapar a todo el mundo... y ahora, su padre y Carole no dejaban de hablar de él ante Kurt, y para colmo de males, su propio hermanastro Finn había estrechado una gran amistad con el pelinegro.

-Bien- acepto suspirando- lo invitare... depende de él que acepte.

El castaño casi percibió la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano del otro lado de la línea.

-Aceptara Kurtie- le dijo con voz melosa y el castaño casi quiso estar frente a él para golpearlo, Finn sabía lo mucho que le cabreaba que le dijeran "Kurtie".

-Piérdete Hudson- completo el castaño antes de cortar la llamada mientras rodaba los ojos.

**888**

-Oye poli es en serio ¿sí?- dijo un frustrado Nicholas Duval- me metí a robar a la tienda del viejo Mason ¿ok?... pero el hijo de puta me agarro y le regrese todo... ¡no me lleve nada a casa!

Jeff suspiro hondo mientras le daba un largo trago a su café. Estaba acostumbrado a las explicaciones absurdas de todos aquellos jóvenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos...

-La cosa es... Joven Duval- dijo con voz cansada- que aunque no tengas en tu poder el objeto robado, aun así cometiste un delito al entrar de manera ilegal a un sitio cerrado, al cual no tenías acceso, y con la intención de apropiarte de algo que no era tuyo...- suspiro cansado- a mi parecer, vas a tener que pasar la noche en las celdas.

El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza claramente desesperado y asintió.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto molesto.

Jeff encogió los hombros.

-Hasta que el Fiscal lo ordene... debes saber que tu historial delictivo no ayuda mucho...- dijo al tiempo que pasaba sus ojos a través de todos aquellos cargos que le imputaban al chico... robo, portación de armas, riñas, escándalos públicos, peleas callejeras...

-Bien- dijo Nicholas cruzando los hombros- entonces será mejor que nos hagamos amigos- susurro el chico con coquetería- si voy a pasar mis noches aquí... al menos que sean divertidas.

Jeff suspiro de nueva cuenta. Aquel chaval lo iba a sacar de sus casillas. Había confirmado en el historial del joven que su orientación sexual era Homosexual, como él mismo. Sin embargo, el rubio no era de los que se aprovechaban de los chicos que atrapaba para otorgarles un jodido beneficio. A decir verdad, repudiaba a esa gente que se valía de su poder o autoridad para conseguir favores económicos, o sexuales. Sin mencionar que él jamás se aprovecharía de un menor de edad.

-En la celda hay unos cinco chavales de tu edad Duval- soltó- así que no debes preocuparte por la compañía...

Nicholas suspiro con desilusión y se dejó guiar hasta la mediana celda en la que dormiría aquella noche.

**888**

A penas entro al bar, Blaine supo que aquella noche tendría suerte, como siempre. Lo cierto era que el pelinegro era un conquistador experimentado, no necesitaba valerse de grandes hazañas para tener a un montón de chicos lindos rodeándolo.

Con la clásica seguridad que lo caracterizaba, el ojimiel camino al centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar sensualmente con su copa de Whisky en la mano.

En poco tiempo ya estaba rodeado de tres chicos. Todos hermosos, todos peleando por estar más cerca de él, todos buscando meterse en su cama. Blaine sonrió y los examino mientras bailaba. De pronto tuvo deseos de tener un trío aquella noche... sin embargo, debía elegir solo dos chicos para conseguirlo.

Como siempre, eligió a los más lindos y sexys... sin mencionar que ambos eran castaños y tenían los ojos claros como Kurt.

No tardó mucho en deshacerse del tercero. El más joven de todos. Un moreno de cabello negro y ojos oscuros... era lindo, cierto, pero no lo que necesitaba.

Blaine se quedó con aquellos dos, que seguramente se llevaría a su apartamento. Perdido entre el alcohol que corría por sus venas comenzó a bailar de una manera más sensual y definitivamente más alucinante. Con ágil destreza, se colocó detrás de uno de los chicos mientras lo abrazaba por el abdomen y a su vez se dejaba abrazar por el otro chico, formando un candente sandwich y entonces se perdió en el placer y en el éxtasis de la noche...

Nunca se percató de los peligrosos e intensos ojos verdes que lo observaban atentamente.

**888**

Dwane Richardson salió del bar completamente cabreado. Era la quinta vez que intentaba acostarse con Blaine Anderson y era la quinta vez que lo rechazaba.

Sin embargo, aquella ocasión había sido más humillante que las anteriores... porque no solo se lo había quitado de encima... sino que de entre todos los que estaban bailando con él, había sido el único rechazado.

¡Joder! ¡Blaine Anderson era un grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡Y él era un imbécil de primera por haberse enamorado de un tipo como él!

Desde que el pelinegro había llegado a aquel bar de Lima hacía cinco meses, Dwane no le había perdido la pista. Sabía que era un poli del Departamento de Homicidios, y eso solo lo hacía más caliente ante sus ojos. Sabía que cada noche, Blaine se iba con un chico distinto y Dwane estaba tan colgado por él que hubiera dado lo que fuera para que el pelinegro le permitiera pasar una noche con él.

Con paso molesto camino hasta su camioneta aparcada a una calle del bar. Aquel sitio era tan concurrido que siempre le tocaba estacionarse lejos.

Dwane localizo su vieja toyota de color verde gastado y se dirigió hasta ella. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un fuerte golpe lo lanzo al piso.

Algo lo había golpeado en la nuca y Dwane comenzó a ver borroso. Un agudo dolor se extendía por su cuello y espalda superior y no tardo mucho tempo en descubrir que sus oídos estaban sangrando.

Dwane se llevó la mano para recoger con sus dedos el líquido rojizo y casi pierde el conocimiento al ver la sangre, sin embargo, un nuevo golpe en sus piernas lo hizo aullar de dolor mientras intentaba desesperadamente descubrir la causa de aquellos ataques.

Con la dificultad que su situación le permitía, Dwane alzo la vista y solo pudo mirar un largo vestido de lentejuelas verdes... "verde", pensó con ironía, su color favorito. El rubio y largo cabello de su atacante destello frente a sus ojos cuando la chica alzo sus manos nuevamente y le propino un nuevo golpe en la cabeza con un objeto muy similar a un bat.

Dwane perdió la conciencia en ese momento, pero no sin antes percatarse que los ojos de su atacante eran igualmente verdes… un verde diabólico que lo arrastraba hasta el infierno, del mismo modo que su cuerpo era arrastrado en medio de la calle hasta una pequeña banqueta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero les haya gustado

Les quiere-

…..Hechizera…..


	3. ¿TRABAJO EN EQUIPO?

Hola!

Lamento tanto la espera! Pero estoy tan llena de responsabilidades últimamente que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para dormir

Sin embargo no los abandonare y lo saben! Me conocen!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

Se les quiere!

La canción del capítulo es **PROCEDIMIENTOS PARA LLEGAR A UN COMUN ACUERDO** de **PANDA**, escúchenla!)

**CAPITULO 3**

"_Yo, sé que soy poco superficial_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad…_

_Sé que quieres yo también, _

_Sé que me quieres tener,_

_Y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor,_

_Me quieres tener, tu cuerpo descomunal,_

_Sin indumentaria…_

_Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer, _

_Porque solo te quiero para una vez,_

_Pero ¿sabes qué?_

_Dos estaría bien"._

**¿TRABAJO EN EQUIPO?**

-¡Anderson!- llamo Kurt a la puerta del departamento del pelinegro. Aquel día les correspondía entrar más tarde a la oficina, sin embargo, Shuester le había llamado temprano para comunicarle que tenían un nuevo caso y que era preciso que se trasladaran a la escena del crimen de inmediato. Sin embargo, Blaine no había contestado a sus llamadas y el castaño estaba verdaderamente cabreado por haber tenido que acudir a su departamento para sacarlo de la cama- ¡Joder Blaine!, ¡abre la jodida puerta de una vez!

Después de unos cinco o seis azotes más, su monologo fue interrumpido por un crujido metálico, posteriormente la puerta frente a él se abrió.

Kurt trago duro al ver a Blaine. El pelinegro llevaba la cintura envuelta en una sábana blanca, y el castaño no tenía que ser un genio para comprender que bajo aquella tela, el ojimiel iba completamente desnudo.

Blaine llevaba los rizos negros y revueltos dándole un aspecto salvaje, ante lo que el castaño no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el ojimiel bostezando mientras caminaba hasta la cocina sosteniendo la sabana agarrada a la cintura. El pelinegro abrió un cajón y saco una pequeña caja del mismo, para luego extraer una pastilla y tragarla con un poco de agua.

-¿Resaca?- pregunto Kurt mientras rodaba los ojos.

Blaine asintió y se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como deseando deshacerse del punzante dolor que lo aquejaba.

-Ni que lo digas...- soltó el ojimiel- ¿qué ocurre?- cuestiono mirándolo por fin.

El castaño camino hasta él y lo observo con seriedad.

-Blaine no debes hacer esto en días de trabajo- dijo negando con la cabeza- mira como estas... hecho una mierda- opino barriéndolo con la mirada.

El pelinegro lo ignoro y dio un nuevo trago a su vaso de agua.

-Estaré bien en unos minutos- se defendió el pelinegro sonriendo medianamente- ¿paso algo?

El castaño asintió.

-Tenemos un caso- explico- un cadáver fue encontrado en una alcantarilla cercana a Lincoln Street... se trata de un chico de la misma edad que Steve Adams.

Blaine escucho atento y se incorporó.

-Será mejor que me dé una rápida ducha- dijo caminando hasta su habitación. La misma de la que salía un joven castaño completamente desnudo.

Kurt casi se cae de espaldas al verlo. El chico lucía somnoliento y parecía no importarle que Kurt lo observara.

-Hey- saludo el chico con la cabeza.

El ojiazul alzo la mano para corresponderle el gesto mientras se sentía terriblemente incómodo. Nunca antes había interrumpido a Blaine con uno de sus polvos.

El desnudo castaño acudió hasta la sala y pareció buscar sus ropas.

Kurt estaba a punto de indicarle que un lío de prendas estaba arremolinado cerca de la mesita de lectura de Blaine, pero entonces un segundo chico salió de la habitación del pelinegro.

Este, al menos llevaba algo de ropa. Pues unos blancos calzoncillos le cubrían sus partes íntimas. Kurt abrió desmedidamente los ojos al comprender la situación... ¿acaso eso era...?... ¿acaso Blaine había hecho un trío con aquellos dos tipos?

Él no era precisamente un mojigato, pero un trio era algo que nunca se había planteado en practicar, era demasiado celoso y posesivo como para compartir a su pareja, y le sorprendía darse cuenta de que el pelinegro había dormido con los dos hombres desnudos que en ese momento vagaban por la sala.

El segundo hombre, el de los calzoncillos, le guiño el ojo con coquetería.

-¿Vas a unírtenos guapo?- pregunto el chico.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sin entender la razón, camino enfadado hasta la entrada del departamento, antes de salir, se giró hacia los hombres y los miro con seriedad.

-Díganle a Blaine que lo esperare abajo- dijo antes de abandonar el apartamento.

**888**

Blaine subió a la unidad que conducía Kurt y se recostó en el asiento del copiloto... ¡Joder!, su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Dejaste a esos tíos en tu departamento?- pregunto entonces el castaño mirándolo brevemente y Blaine creyó reconocer enfado en esa mirada.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros y asintió.

-Si- confirmo- me partía el corazón echarlos de ahí- bromeo sonriendo.

Kurt rodo los ojos y lo miro nuevamente.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes sus nombres- dijo con voz molesta- esos chicos podrían robarte algo... ¿cuándo los conociste? ¿Anoche?

El pelinegro asintió con una divertida sonrisa.

-Fue ciertamente intenso anoche- dijo en cambio.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Ese no es el punto- dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros.

El ojimiel suspiro y le retiro el cigarrillo que acababa de extraer.

-¡Hey!- se quejó el castaño.

-Tu no deberías fumar esto- dijo al ojiazul con reproche- te he dicho que estas muy joven para tener problemas pulmonares...

Kurt le arrebato nuevamente el cigarro, lo encendió y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Bueno- dijo mientras le daba una honda calada- tú tienes tus vicios...- explico con indiferencia- yo tengo los míos.

**888**

-Aquí tienes chico- dijo Jeff al tiempo que le entregaba a Nicholas Duval una hamburguesa y un refresco de cola. El joven se encontraba solo en la celda, los cuatro chicos que le acompañaron la noche anterior habían salido gracias a una pequeña fianza que cubrieron sus respectivas familias.

El pelinegro tomo la comida con rapidez y al instante comenzó a engullirla. Jeff sonrió y se dio la vuelta para continuar con el trabajo de papeleo que dejo pendiente.

-Hey poli...- lo llamo Nicholas.

Jeff se volvió para mirar al joven.

-¿Me haces compañía?- pregunto el chico- no es que quiera joderte el rato- explico- pero no me gusta comer solo...

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero finalmente acerco una silla frente a la celda del chico, después de todo, ¿qué de emocionante tenía el trabajo de papeleo?...

-Solo porque no tengo nada que hacer- mintió, pues no era muy correcto que un agente de investigación confesara que acepto quedarse a charlar con un detenido solo porque necesitaba un pretexto para ignorar el trabajo que tanto le aburría.

-Y entonces- comenzó a decir Nicholas con la boca llena- ¿te van los tíos eh...?

Jeff casi se cae de la silla a causa de la pregunta.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó observando como el pelinegro reía y daba un trago al refresco.

-Vi la foto en tu móvil cuando llamaste a ese jefe tuyo...- explico Nicholas- cuando me esposaste al asiento trasero de la patrulla... tu imagen de pantalla te mostraban a ti con un hombre, y me pareció que estaban muy cariñosos.

El rubio ignoro el comentario del chico y rodó los ojos, pensando que era muy irresponsable de su parte utilizar su móvil cuando hacía una detención... muchos delincuentes que le tenían bronca podrían utilizar esos deslices para hacerle daño...o a Robert, pensó con un ligero escalofrió.

-¿Vas a la escuela?- pregunto en cambio.

Nicholas asintió mientras hacía una expresión de disgusto.

-Mi madre no me ha permitido dejarla- respondió encogiendo los hombros- aunque no creo que valga la pena...- hizo una pausa- seguro que el idiota de Ribs, el director, va a expulsarme por faltar estos días...

Jeff negó con la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado por el poco entusiasmo que mostraban estos jóvenes hacia la educación... sabía con seguridad que en la mayoría de las ocasiones los profesores y autoridades educativas no se preocupaban por mantener el entusiasmo de los chicos, aun y cuando Robert siempre le llevaba la contra en dicha opinión.

-Aunque quien sabe- agrego Nicholas- quizá me vuelva poli un día...- dijo mirando a Jeff con atención- sí, así como tú... y si lo logro ¿sabes que hare?

El rubio sonrió y se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente. Esto iba a ser divertido, la astucia de este chico era impresionante.

-Estoy ansioso por saberlo chaval- dijo mirándolo con diversión.

-Primero- comenzó Nicholas- no andaría por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, deteniendo chicos que realmente no son un verdadero peligro...

-¿Como tú?- pregunto Jeff mirándolo intimidante.

-No poli- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa- yo soy un chico peligroso... eso tenlo por seguro...

-Claro- dijo Jeff con fingida convicción.

-Luego- continuo el chaval- limpiaría las calles de toda la inmundicia... pero encerraría a los malos- hizo una pausa para dar el mordisco final a la hamburguesa- a los verdaderos malos, poli... como a ese jodido de Gran Gio.

Jeff enarco una ceja al escuchar ese nombre. Giacomo Vernucci era uno de los más reconocidos mafiosos de Lima. El hombre era italiano hasta la medula, pero la mayoría de sus secuaces eran afroamericanos o latinos. Vernucci manejaba un Restaurant Bar llamado Breadsticks en el Centro de Lima. Era un lugar muy concurrido y conocido, pero tanto Jeff, como Thad Hawthorne, el agente encargado del Departamento de Narcóticos y Delitos contra la salud, sabían que Breadsticks no era más que una fachada del italiano. El Gran Gio, como era conocido comúnmente Vernucci, estaba metido hasta el cuello en el tráfico y venta de drogas en muchos de los conocidos clubs de la ciudad, aunque se rumoraba que su negocio más jugoso era la prostitución juvenil y la producción de pornografía hard, que solía involucrar a menores de edad.

Él en conjunción con Thad, trabajaba duramente para atrapar a Vernucci, pero el jodido italiano tenía todos los papeles en regla, le habían buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, el hombre estaba más limpio que cualquiera...

-Parece que lo conoces...- se arriesgó Jeff mirándolo con atención- ¿sabes algo del Gran Gio?- pregunto curioso.

-Lo mismo que tú sabes poli- dijo Nicholas desafiante- que es una mierda y que es un jodido criminal, uno de los pesados- soltó con molestia- pero, claro, ustedes se hacen los de la vista gorda...

Jeff negó con la cabeza y sonrió, al tiempo que se incorporaba para dejar al chico.

-¡Poli!- lo llamo el pelinegro antes de que Jeff se perdiera de su vista.

El rubio suspiro cansado y se volvió brevemente hacia él.

-A mí también me van los tíos...- dijo Nicholas con voz coqueta.

Jeff se limitó a sonreír negando con la cabeza y se alejó de ahí.

.

**888**

-¿Causa de la muerte?- pregunto Kurt a Demian Briton mientras Blaine se encargaba de inspeccionar la escena y pedir el informe al oficial de la policía que había llegado primero.

El cadáver se encontraba ya en la respectiva camilla a punto de ser subido a la pequeña y blanca camioneta del equipo forense. El cuerpo sería trasladado al anfiteatro para realizársele la respectiva necropsia de ley.

-Traumatismo cranencefalico- respondió Britton.

Kurt asintió convencido. El chico muerto sobre la camilla tenía la cabeza partida a golpes. Sin embargo su rostro aún era reconocible, a pesar de encontrarse con moretones y ligeramente hinchado. Era imposible saber si había recibido golpes en el cuerpo, pues las ropas del joven lo escondían, pero Kurt estaba casi seguro de que había sido duramente apaleado en todo el cuerpo.

-Me parece que el objeto utilizado es un instrumento largo y grueso.

-¿Como una vara?- pregunto el castaño.

-No- respondió Briton- algo de orilla o punta plana y ligeramente convexa... como un bat- explico- de hecho estoy casi seguro que se trata de un bat- dijo mientras señalaba una lesión en la cabeza pelinegra del chico- ¿ves esto?- pregunto a Kurt y el ojiazul asintió- la forma en que fracturo el cráneo, la forma en que la piel se hundió... incluso hay rastros de pintura por aquí.

El castaño asintió nuevamente al notar los pequeños y delgados fragmentos rojos que bien podían confundirse con sangre y que se esparcían por la piel lesionada.

-Seguramente es un fanático de los Medias Rojas- bromeo Briton.

-Los bates representativos de los Cardinals de Saint Louis también son rojos Briton...

El forense encogió los hombros y rodo los ojos.

-Es solo un comentario Hummel- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Kurt estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento apareció Blaine.

-Oye Kurt, me estaba diciendo el oficial Sawer que...

Sin embargo el pelinegro se interrumpió inmediatamente en cuanto vio el cadáver tendido sobre la camilla. Demian Briton estaba a punto de cubrirle la cabeza, pero Blaine lo detuvo inmediatamente.

Kurt observo curioso mientras cuestionaba mentalmente la actitud del ojimiel y Briton parecía encontrarse haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto entonces el Forense a Blaine.

-Es Dwane Richardson...- respondió el pelinegro completamente perturbado.

**888**

-¿Cómo es que conoces al chico?- pregunto Kurt curioso evaluándolo atentamente.

Blaine no se lo podía creer... aquel chico llevaba tiempo coqueteándole en el bar... inclusive la noche anterior ¡había bailado con él!... Brevemente, pero lo había hecho al fin de cuentas, antes de que lo despidiera para quedarse con los dos castaños.

-Es...- comenzó a decir el ojimiel- es un chico del Club- explico aun aturdido- anoche fue a SeptimoCielo... baile un rato con él- confeso sin dejar de mirar la cabeza destrozada de aquel atractivo joven- siempre va a SeptimoCielo- explico- es muy conocido en el Club...

-Bien- dijo el castaño mientras anotaba en su libreta- al menos lo tenemos identificado...

El castaño continuo hablando, pero el ojimiel fue incapaz de prestar atención... le perturbaba la muerte del chico, sobre todo porque una noche antes había estado conviviendo con él... ¡Joder!, él lo rechazo, pensó con culpa, si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente el chico estaría vivo.

**888**

Nick se encontraba ideando un gran plan en aquella celda... lo bueno de estar encerrado era que se disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar, reflexionar e idear cosas...

La plática con el poli guapo le había hecho pensar en algo...

Nick había crecido con Marley Rose en el Barrio Latino de Lima. Millie Rose y Becky Duval habían sido vecinas, por lo que ambos chicos convivieron desde que eran unos críos.

Hacía meses que Marley no le dirigía la palabra y aquello tenía a Nick dolido y cabreado. Dolido porque aquella chica era su mejor amiga desde que tenían cinco y le había tomado un gran cariño en todo ese tiempo... cabreado porque sabía que la culpa de que la chica se hubiera alejado la tenía el cerdo de Gran Gio.

Marley, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del barrio latino, se había visto sufriendo penurias económicas desde siempre, las cuales se habían incrementado desde que Millie había enfermado gravemente... desde entonces la chica trabajaba para Gran Gio diciendo que era mesera en Breadsticks, sin embargo, Nick no era un imbécil y sabía que Gran Gio había metido a la chica en asuntos sucios.

Desde entonces, Nick deseaba con fervor que el jodido gangster del Barrio Latino fuera aprehendido, sin embargo, sabía que los polis no podían hacer nada sin pruebas realmente gruesas del mafioso.

Y sabía que tampoco harían mucho por conseguirlas... pero él había visto la forma en que brillaron los ojos del poli guapo cuando menciono a Gran Gio... algo muy similar al odio por ese hombre había refulgido en ellos y entonces Nick pensó en un plan.

Quizá fuera tonto de su parte... pero él podría hacer algo para librarse de ir a la correccional y sacar a Marley de aquel podrido ambiente.

**888**

-Bien- dijo Kurt deteniendo el auto- ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

Desde que habían abandonado la escena con rumbo a la oficina, Blaine había permanecido en completo silencio, cosa extraña en él y parecía haber envejecido a lo mucho dos años en tan solo aquella ultima hora.

-No lo sé- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que...- hizo una pausa y entonces lo miro a los ojos- ese chico, Dwane...- suspiro hondo y Kurt espero paciente- ayer se acercó a bailar conmigo...- miro el frente, claramente avergonzado- pero yo estaba con... esos dos chicos que viste en mi apartamento, y despache a Dwane... me deshice de él Kurt...

El ojiazul comprendió entonces lo que le ocurría. Blaine sentía culpa por la muerte del chico.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho- continuo el pelinegro- ¡probablemente estaría vivo en estos momentos!- exclamó frustrado- ¿¡Como siquiera pudo el asesino acecharlo y yo no darme cuenta...!? ¡Soy un agente de la Ley Joder!

Kurt estudio su gesto y dio en los hombros del pelinegro tres pequeñas palmaditas. Él ya se había enfrentado a algo así... vivir en Lima le llevaba a conocer a todo el mundo... y a verse inmiscuido en casos en donde conocidos suyos estaban involucrados... sin embargo, había aprendido a lidiar con eso...

Blaine venía de Nueva York, una ciudad elite con millones de personas que rara vez volvían a verse las caras nuevamente... y si a eso le agregaba que la víctima había interactuado con él horas antes de morir... entonces podía comprender las razones para que el pelinegro se sintiera hecho una mierda.

-No pudiste prevenirlo Blaine- le dijo suavemente el castaño- ese chico fue de bar a ligar, no era tu obligación aceptarlo... no podías saber que amanecería con la cabeza hecha polvo...

El pelinegro asintió con tristeza.

-Lo sé... es solo que...

-Te hubiera gustado haber podido saberlo... para así actuar y evitarlo- completo Kurt.

Blaine asintió y dejo caer la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto.

-Él hubiera nunca podrá ser real Blaine- dijo suavemente el castaño- solo ten en cuenta esto... no fue tu culpa y nada habrías podido hacer para cambiar el destino de ese hombre- hizo una pausa- probablemente el asesino lo estaba cazando... lo hubiera hecho en cualquier momento...

El pelinegro asintió.

-Al menos tenemos algo- dijo resignado hacia Kurt y este frunció el cejo- Dwane era gay... al igual que Steve... ambos fueron a un club nocturno antes de ser asesinados...

El ojiazul capto la idea.

-¿Piensas que puede ser un serial...?

Blaine encogió los hombros y miro hacia el techo del auto-patrulla.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad- sabes que deben ser al menos tres para que sea serial...- hizo una pausa- por el momento solo conocemos dos, y aun no tenemos mayores similitudes que la orientación sexual de la víctima y el lugar frecuentado previo a su muerte... puede ser serial... o puede tratarse de una simple coincidencia...

Kurt asintió y se puso en marcha nuevamente. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

**888**

-¿Entonces ustedes creen que podría tratarse de un asesino serial?- pregunto curioso William Shuester, su jefe.

-Podría ser jefe- se apresuró a contestar Kurt- verá, lo creemos por el hecho de que ambas víctimas son homosexuales y se tienen testigos que confirman que los vieron con anterioridad en clubes gays, Adams fue a Shine´s antes de ser asesinado y Richardson estuvo en SeptimoCielo- el castaño hizo una pausa- sin embargo… aún es pronto para determinar si podría ser un serial…- explico- los crímenes apenas son dos conocidos y siguen teniendo fuertes rasgos de furia extrema… sabes bien que los seriales son personas con psicopatías… y un psicópata no muestra comúnmente rasgos de furia…

-Cierto- acepto Will Shuester- ¿han pensado en crímenes de odio llevados a cabo por una especie de grupos homofóbicos extremos o por una secta?

-Así es- respondió Blaine- sin embargo, no creemos que se trate de una secta… sabes bien que ese tipo de crímenes suelen envolver rituales en sus matanzas jefe…- explico- pero no descartamos la idea de que pueda tratarse de un grupo y no de una persona… sabemos que la homofobia aun hoy en día existe…

Shuester asintió y estiro el cuello deseoso de relajarse un poco.

-Bien- dijo con voz cansada- necesito que se pongan al día con estos casos…- luego, mirando fijamente a Blaine dijo- especialmente tu Anderson… sabes que no tolero la impuntualidad de mi personal…

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza asintiendo y Shuester salió de la oficina de Kurt.

**888**

Kurt llevaba bastante tiempo leyendo el expediente de Adams mientras que Blaine trabajaba verificando los nuevos datos que surgieran acerca de Dwane Richardson.

Sin embargo el castaño no podía concentrarse al cien por ciento en el caso, pues ese, era uno de tantos días en que recordaba a Elliot y lo extrañaba mucho… despertar solo en sus frías sabanas no era nada agradable… a veces desearía ser un poco como Blaine y mantener polvos pasajeros…

Pero él no era así, claro está.

A Kurt le gustaban las cosas serias… le gustaba ser romántico y acurrucarse con su pareja después de una noche interesante…

¡Joder!, no podía dejar de pensar en que había hecho mal. Siempre fue dedicado y dulce con Elliot. ¡Se conocían de toda la vida y mantenían una relación desde hacía siete años!... ¡Cómo pudo aquel chico dejarlo sin darle ninguna explicación!.

Era cierto que el trabajo de ambos era absorbente… Kurt como agente investigador… Elliot como abogado independiente… pero siempre encontraron un tiempo para estar juntos… No se podía explicar porque el moreno lo había dejado…

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Blaine observándolo curiosamente.

-Si… si claro- respondió Kurt poniéndose en el caso inmediatamente- es sólo que no tengo nada… ¿tu?

El pelinegro bufo frustrado y se llevó las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Nada…- respondió cansado- no hay evidencia importante… se sabe que las víctimas no fueron atacadas sexualmente… así que ni que pensar en encontrar semen…- hizo una pausa- pero ni siquiera hay muestras de que opusieran resistencia… no me lo explico…

-Quizá conocían a su asesino- soltó Kurt.

-Podría ser- acepto Blaine- pero por el momento sabemos que no hay relación entre Richardson y Adams… sería más fácil investigar por ese camino si la hubiera…

Kurt admitió que lo que Blaine decía tenía mucho significado, así que cansado de aquel asunto, decidió cambiar de tema.

-A propósito- dijo- he hablado con Finn, me ha dicho que mi padre hará una barbacoa mañana en la casa… ¿quieres venir?

La sonrisa del pelinegro ilumino su rostro, y el castaño no pudo evitar pensar que hacer eso le daba la apariencia de un niño… y extrañamente, aquello le pareció ¿adorable? ¿Tierno?

-Por supuesto- contesto seguro- sabes lo que me gusta conversar con Finn y Burt.

Kurt sonrió ante la respuesta del ojimiel. Ni siquiera Elliot había agradado tanto a su familia como Blaine… y eso que Elliot había sido su pareja y lo conocían desde bastante tiempo… en cambio Blaine solo era un compañero que había llegado hacía seis meses.

Kurt aun recordaba la ocasión en que riño con Burt cuando su padre dijo que su novio era un pretensioso que solo los alejaba de ellos.

El castaño se había puesto furioso y había saltado inmediatamente en defensa de su prometido… A veces, Kurt se preguntaba, si Finn, Carole y Burt se alegraban de que Elliot lo hubiera botado y no se casara finalmente con él.

Elliot era un buen chico… o al menos lo había sido en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos… siempre había querido agradar a su familia, pero su moreno ex novio tenía una forma imprudente de ser y de hablar que había terminado por alejarlo de los Hummel-Hudson…

De cualquier forma, de nada servía preocuparse por eso ya…

Elliot lo había dejado.

**888**

Blaine reviso su móvil y suspiro con fastidio al percatarse de que era otro mensaje de Milton Byrnes… ¿¡Qué acaso ese hombre no se cansaba de los rechazos!?

Blaine estaba convencido de no querer volver a saber en su vida del Fiscal de Nueva York… aquel que había roto sus ilusiones… aquel que lo había utilizado para su propio provecho y que nunca lo había querido ni siquiera un poco.

En cierta forma… la relación de sadomasoquismo sexual que mantuvo con el hombre era algo que le avergonzaba demasiado… tanto, que nadie, con excepción de Cooper, su propio hermano, lo sabía.

Nuevamente elimino aquel mensaje y se concentró en el informe que Demian Briton le había enviado sobre el caso de Dwane Richardson.

**888**

-Eres realmente patético si crees que voy a acceder a tu absurda petición Duval- soltó Jeff Sterling después de escuchar la propuesta del pelinegro.

Nicholas Duval acababa de proponerle que a cambio de su libertad, él podría infiltrarse en el prostíbulo-restaurant- bar del Gran Gio.

A Jeff le molestaban aquellos niños bocazas que se las daban de muy astutos y se ofrecían a trabajos de esa categoría. Era deprimente que aquellos chicos no vieran la magnitud del peligro que corrían…

El rubio estaba en favor de los trabajos de infiltración… pero tratándose de personas profesionales y preparadas… no de adolescentes estúpidos que creían que el mundo era de mentiritas.

-¡Oh vamos poli!- exclamó el chico- soy bueno actuando… además una amiga trabaja para Gio- dijo esperanzado- puedo conseguirte buena información…

-Ni hablar- dijo Jeff tajante al tiempo que se giraba para regresar a su oficina.

**888**

-¡Muchacho!- saludo un sonriente Burt Hummel mientras saludaba a Blaine Anderson- no estaba seguro si mi hijo iba a convencerte de venir aquí…

El pelinegro sonrió agradecido y tomo la cerveza que el risueño Finn Hudson le otorgaba.

-No me lo perdería por nada Burt- dijo el ojimiel amable- ¡una barbacoa preparada por ti!...- hizo una pausa y miro a la castaña esposa del padre de Kurt- ¡y la salsa de Carole!- soltó haciendo sonreír a la mujer- ¡jamás rechazaría una invitación para esto!

Y era verdad…

Blaine había llevado toda su vida una fría relación con su padre.

Su madre había muerto cuando todavía era muy pequeño, por lo que no la recordaba mucho, y solo Cooper había significado una figura de respeto y amor en su infancia.

Ser aceptado por los Hummel-Hudson era una bendición al cien por ciento...

Inconscientemente miro a Kurt a su lado, sonriendo y recibiendo el beso cariñoso que le daba Carole Hudson en la mejilla.

Por un momento, visualizo un panorama distinto… uno en el que él era el novio de Kurt Hummel y esta no era más que otra barbacoa con la familia de su pareja…

"_Que lejos estaba de ello"._

Al contemplar la línea de sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza… Kurt jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo. Y aunque así fuera… Blaine Anderson se había prometido no fantasear con una relación nunca en su vida.

Después de lo de Milton, había aprendido la lección… él no era material para ser lazado por una relación sentimental… _"este caballo no se doma"_, pensó para sus adentros.

Decidido a dejar de pensar más en ello, se involucró en la plática de los ahí reunidos.

**888**

-Blaine esta de muerte…- dijo la traviesa voz de Rachel Berry que se sentaba a su lado.

Fue entonces que Kurt se descubrió así mismo mirando al pelinegro más de lo común…

De alguna forma, en aquella tarde, lo encontraba más atractivo de lo normal… es decir, siempre había pensado que Blaine Anderson era jodidamente guapo y hermoso… pero nunca antes aquello le intereso.

Sabía con seguridad que amaba a Elliot, pero eso no impedía que pudieran interesarle otros chicos ¿cierto?

"_¡Joder! ¿En qué demonios pensaba?"_

Blaine era su compañero de trabajo, no podía parecerle atractivo… pero… recordó entonces la molestia que sintió cuando lo encontró en su departamento aquella mañana y con aquellos dos chicos.

Cierto, se había sentido intrigado al descubrir que Blaine había mantenido una relación sexual con dos hombres… pero también se había sentido irritado… y el conocía aquella sensación… ¿celos?

Recordó entonces que Rachel estaba ahí, mirándolo atenta.

Encogió los hombros y bebió de su cerveza.

-Si- respondió con sinceridad- levanta suspiros en toda la comunidad Gay de Lima- soltó sonriendo

La morena enarco la ceja.

-¿Incluyéndote?- pregunto divertida.

Kurt se removió incomodo en su lugar.

-No Rachel- respondió entonces- sabes que aun quiero a Elliot…

La chica encogió los hombros y lo miro con seriedad.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda gustarte otro chico Kurt- el castaño guardo silencio, pensando que aquellos pensamientos justo apenas habían pasado por su mente- Elliot…- hizo una pausa- él se fue… y tú tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida.

El castaño guardo silencio. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón… sin embargo le costaba hacer aquello… era como "traicionar a Elliot"… sonrió casi con sarcasmo, como sí su ex novio lo mereciera… como si mereciera la fidelidad de Kurt…

-Pero Blaine es mi compañero de trabajo Rach- opuso en cambio el castaño- reconozco que es atractivo- soltó en tono bajito, para impedir que los demás lo escucharan- pero no está bien enrollarse con alguien del trabajo…- la morena sonrió divertida y Kurt tuvo deseos de aclarar que jamás tendría algo que ver con el pelinegro- además Blaine Anderson mete en su cama a cualquier cosa que se mueva…

**888**

El pelinegro llevaba más de media hora sintiendo que Kurt lo miraba de vez en vez… y algunas veces, sus miradas eran un tanto ¿descaradas?

Atribuyo ello al hecho de que el castaño estaba ligeramente alcoholizado… y a decir verdad, él también lo estaba un poco, así que Blaine correspondía a las miradas del ojiazul sonriendo.

-¿¡Te gusta mi hermano eh!?- dijo un sonriente Finn Hudson abrazándolo por los hombros.

Blaine apreciaba mucho a Finn, pero no podía dejar de notar que el chico a veces hablaba demasiado alto… por lo que se puso nervioso al instante y tropezó con la bolsa del carbón que descansaba en el suelo.

El hermano de Kurt se echó a reír y Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada.

"_Si así eran los amigos… para que quería enemigos"_

-¿A que di en el blanco eh?- pregunto entonces Finn- si no, no te hubieras puesto tan nervioso…

Blaine negó con la cabeza y volteo la carne que estaba asándose en la parrilla. Burt había tenido que entrar a la casa para atender una llamada, delegándole a él la tarea de estar al pendiente de la comida.

-No sé porque dices eso- soltó el ojimiel- tu hermano es mi compañero de trabajo…- hizo una pausa- solo eso… lo respeto como tal…

Finn sonrió y dio dos cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Lo que tú digas amigo… aunque no me importaría tenerte de cuñado.

**888**

La tarde había marchado amena.

Pasar ratos con su familia era liberador para Kurt, lo alejaba en cierta forma de toda la tensión que su trabajo implicaba.

Entre bromas y pláticas agradables la tarde había caído poco a poco…

Kurt miro la hora en su reloj pulsera y Blaine imito su gesto, ambos conscientes que era tiempo de volver a sus respectivas casas, pues el día siguiente estaría lleno de trabajo duro.

-Creo que será mejor retirarnos- dijo entonces el pelinegro.

Y Kurt fue consciente de lo extraño que sonó eso… "retirarnos", como si ellos tuvieran algo en común… como si fueran una ¿pareja?

¡Joder!, el alcohol sí que le había alborotado las neuronas del cerebro…

-Así es- se apresuró a decir para dejar de pensar en tonterías.

-Pero ¿ustedes realmente pueden conducir?- pregunto la voz preocupada de Rachel.

Blaine asintió, pero el brillo de los ojos del pelinegro dio a entender a todos que estaba imposibilitado para ello.

-¡No se hable más!- dijo la chica- creo que yo los llevaré.

**888**

-Parece que aquí estamos…- dijo la mujer deteniendo el coche. Tanto Kurt como Blaine habían decidido dejar el coche patrulla del Departamento de Homicidios en casa de los Hummel Hudson.

El pelinegro miro a través de la ventana del asiento trasero el complejo departamental de Kurt.

El castaño dio un beso de despedida a la chica y salió del auto.

-Te veo mañana Blaine…

El pelinegro asintió, pero entonces Rachel Berry interrumpió las palabras que se disponía a decir.

-Creo que si mañana van a trabajar juntos- soltó la chica- no veo porque tenga que dejar a Blaine en su casa…

El pelinegro encontró una tremenda lógica en aquel comentario.

-Creo que tiene razón Kurt- dijo el ojimiel- sería bueno que me quedara en tu departamento.

Un brillo extraño y casi salvaje cruzo la mirada del castaño… hecho que Blaine no pudo evitar notar.

-Bien- respondió el chico de ojos azules, y Blaine bajo tras de sí, despidiéndose de una sonriente Rachel Berry.

**888**

Durante todo el trayecto, Kurt notó la creciente relajación que flotaba entre ellos…

Sabía que ambos estaban bebidos.

Sabía que era el alcohol el causante de aquella sensación…

El castaño tenía mucho que no tomaba, pero aquella barbacoa lo había invitado a hacerlo y a pasar un agradable rato de bromas, pláticas y convivencia familiar…

Mientras subían por el elevador, observaba el perfil hermoso de Blaine Anderson, su compañero de trabajo y unidad…

"_¿Cómo es que nunca se fijó en la forma seductora en que su oscuro cabello enrulado se enroscaba graciosamente por detrás de sus orejas?"_

Blaine se volvió a mirarlo al notarse observado y le dirigió una sencilla sonrisa.

"_Sencilla y sin embargo, encantadora"_

Kurt Hummel inspecciono la miel liquida de sus ojos y el hermoso sonrosado de sus provocadores labios…

¡Joder!... _"estaba definitivamente borracho"_

Sin embargo, poco le importaba… el alcohol tenía también ese efecto en él…

Después de que pasara por el momento cumbre de la embriaguez, el líquido hechizante le hacía perder cualquier gramo de cordura y buen juicio…

La puerta del elevador se abrió en su piso, y Blaine salió hacia el pasillo.

Kurt lo siguió de cerca y llegaron hasta el número que indicaba la residencia del castaño.

Blaine se volvió hacía él con la intención de pedirle la llave para entrar, sin embargo, claramente no se esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

El castaño acorralo al pelinegro con la puerta colocando ambos brazos por sobre los hombros de Blaine.

El ojimiel lo observo desconcertado en un principio… pero después, un haz inquieto de luz atravesó su mirada.

Aquello fue la invitación que Kurt necesito para dar el paso final y saltar al precipicio.

Aproximándose a Blaine con una agilidad envidiable, lo miro directo a los ojos antes de reunir los labios del pelinegro con los suyos.

Blaine reacciono tensándose en un principio y aquello le recordó a Kurt la ocasión en que lo besó cuando el pelinegro tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a Lima, poco después de que Elliot lo dejara.

Esa primera reacción no fue suficiente para hacerlo parar, pues el castaño continuo acariciando los rosados labios de Blaine con los suyos… no paso mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo una respuesta.

Una respuesta un tanto sorprendente, cabe mencionar.

El pelinegro lo aferro de la nuca y profundizo el beso haciendo su lengua participar en el asalto que Kurt había iniciado. En un movimiento rápido y profesional, giro a Kurt, cambiando posiciones con él y estampándolo en la puerta de la entrada.

Las manos de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a moverse con desesperación a través del cuerpo ajeno, deseosos de desprender las ropas que impedían acariciar al cien por ciento las pieles del otro.

-¿La llave?- pregunto Blaine ansioso.

Kurt lo observo por unos segundos sin comprender, pero después el entendimiento llego hasta él y con una sonrisa malvada se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Tratare de no tardar tanto en el siguiente XD


	4. DULCES ERRORES

**Hola! **Actualizado! ¡Ya era justo y necesario!

Quiero nuevamente agradecerles su apoyo en todo mi proceso de escritora de FanFiction!, sin ustedes Hechizera no vale nada… ¡Gracias gente bonita por leerme!

Por otro lado, al terminar esta historia comenzare con mi primera saga de FanFiction Klaine … la cual he comenzado ya. Cada historia tendrá pocos capítulos, a lo mucho 12… ya veremos que sucede, pero hasta que termine Deseos Criminales, obvio! Y aún falta para ello!

La canción del capítulo se llama **No querías lastimarme** de **Gloria Trevi** (escúchenla!, esta súper hermosa e intensa).

**CAPITULO 4**

"_Lo hubieras pensado cuando me _

_Atrapaste en las cuatro paredes de tu habitación_

_Cuando bajaste mis defensas y _

_Me hiciste frágil con esa canción…_

_Antes de cerrar la puerta_

_Y dejarme nerviosa y sin respiración…_

_Antes de entrar en mis sueños_

_Y cambiar mi rumbo hacia tu dirección _

_No querías lastimarme, _

_No querías lastimarme…_

_Me querías matar…"_

_(NO QUERIAS LASTIMARME/ GLORIA TREVI)_

**DULCES ERRORES**

"¿Qué era ese taladrante dolor de cabeza?"…

Kurt pensó que podría morir en aquel momento, a decir verdad, lo deseaba con todo su ser, su cerebro iba a estallar y la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Se giró con la intención de echarse la almohada encima y cubrirse la cabeza, pero entonces notó cierta presión sobre la almohada, cosa que le dificultaba su acción.

El castaño jaló la suave pieza, pero el quejido de alguien lo congelo.

-Au…- exclamo la voz de un chico para posteriormente jalar de nueva cuenta la almohada.

Kurt se incorporó de un salto y fue entonces cuando notó a la figura masculina que yacía junto a él.

Cabe mencionar, que su universo pareció colapsar, estallar y desmoronarse en mil partículas al mismo tiempo.

_¡Jooooooder!_

El chico de la cama era Blaine…. ¡Blaine Anderson! ¡El jodido Agente Blaine Anderson!, su compañero de departamento, su pareja de unidad, su… ¿amigo?

"_¿Qué hacía Blaine Anderson en su cama?"_

Fue entonces que un montón de imágenes comenzaron a torturarlo vergonzosamente. Pieles que rozan, jadeos, placer, olor a alcohol, sudor, besos… ¡Joder!

¡Se había acostado con Blaine Anderson!

De todas las cosas imprudentes y estúpidas que había hecho, esta era probablemente la peor. Kurt sabía lo incomodas que se ponían las relaciones laborales por situaciones de este tipo.

Había que aceptarlo, se había puesto como una cuba la noche anterior, y aquellas eran las jodidas consecuencias.

Repentinamente, pensó en Elliot y se sintió terriblemente culpable. A pesar de que el chico con quien mantuvo una relación de siete años lo hubiera abandonado, Kurt sentía que lo había traicionado horriblemente al acostarse con otro hombre… con Blaine para ser más precisos.

Él podía reconocer el atractivo en Blaine… lo guapo y encantador que era… pero no lo veía más que un compañero de trabajo agradable… y un poco testarudo cabía agregar. ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber tenido un desliz semejante?!.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones, cuando entonces, un brazo rodeo su cintura y lo estrecho ligeramente. Kurt se tensó ante el contacto y se removió incómodo. Aquel movimiento termino por despertar a Blaine.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro y Kurt se preguntó la razón de aquel gesto. Seguramente Blaine estaría soñando algo agradable.

-Hola- dijo el pelinegro con voz tranquila.

Kurt simplemente asintió al tiempo que se cubría con la sabana mientras buscaba en el piso su ropa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Blaine con preocupación.

-¿¡Que si ocurre algo!?- soltó el castaño molesto y con risa impregnada de sarcasmo- ¡nos hemos acostado Blaine! ¡Esto sin duda es cagarlo a lo grande!

Por un momento, el rostro del pelinegro pareció descomponerse, pero al instante siguiente, Blaine ya estaba incorporándose.

-Tampoco es para que armes un lío Kurt- soltó el ojimiel- ha sido un polvo simplemente…

El castaño lo miró con incredulidad.

-Sé que ha sido simplemente un acoston de borrachos Blaine- protesto el castaño- ¡pero no se supone que los compañeros de trabajo tengan acostones!

El pelinegro camino por la habitación mostrando su desnudez y Kurt desvió la mirada hacía el piso, ¿Cómo podía Blaine actuar con tanta normalidad?.

-Aquí está tu ropa- dijo el ojimiel entregándole unos pantalones negros que había recogido del suelo.

Kurt los tomó con gesto brusco y se dirigió al sanitario.

**888**

Ok… aquello había sido terrible, pensó Blaine.

Se sentía tan iluso por haber despertado con aquella sensación de estar en el cielo. En el puro paraíso… aquello era lo que Kurt Hummel había logrado.

Porque una cosa era imaginar hacer eso con Kurt… pero hacerlo en el sentido más literal de la palabra era algo simplemente divino…

Sí Kurt supiera que él no había estado tan borracho la noche anterior, y que recordaba cada pequeño detalle, probablemente su colega le soltaría un disparo con la Hocker&Koch que guardaba en el cajón derecho de su buró.

¡Él sabía! ¡lo sabía!, que aspirar a cualesquier cosa con Kurt era una batalla perdida. El castaño estaba tremendamente enamorado del imbécil de su ex.

Se había dejado llevar por la calentura la noche anterior y mientras hacía el amor con Kurt había tenido la absurda idea de creer que el castaño podría corresponder un poco en su enamoramiento… ¡Ja! ¡Qué tontería!.

Era por eso que a Blaine no le iban las relaciones, porque el amor era una jodida mierda.

Kurt lo había dejado claro, lo de la noche anterior no había sido otra cosa más que un error, un condenado polvo sin importancia.

**888**

-Pensé que te habrías ido…- dijo Kurt sorprendido al notar que Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, con la cabeza entre los brazos y gesto pensativo.

-Estaba por marcharme- Blaine tuvo el buen tino de informar aquello.

-Esto es jodidamente incomodo- termino por admitir el ojiazul.

-Hay que olvidarlo Kurt- dijo Blaine encogiendo los hombros- estábamos bebidos… estas cosas a veces pasan…

-Oh, créeme que a mí no me pasan estas cosas…- se apresuró a aclarar Kurt- no soy como tú…

El rostro de Blaine se ensombreció.

-Vale, tampoco hagas un escándalo de esto- soltó con un ligero tono molesto- fue un polvo bueno y ya está… supéralo Kurt.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto el castaño con sorpresa- ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue bueno? ¿Acaso recuerdas algo?

-¡No!- negó el pelinegro inmediatamente- me refiero a que un polvo siempre es bueno ¿cierto?

Kurt bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Claro, alguien como tú puede pensar eso siempre…

-¿Alguien como yo?- cuestiono el pelinegro con irritación. Una cosa era que Kurt estuviera cabreado, una muy diferente era que lo insultara.

-Estas tan acostumbrado a echar polvos con cualquiera que seguramente cualquier acoston es bueno para ti…

"_Bien, eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a escuchar"_, pensó Blaine con irritación.

-Tampoco es para que armes un drama- dijo tomando su billetera y dirigiéndose a la salida- te veo luego- soltó antes de azotar la puerta y abandonar el departamento del castaño.

**888**

-En serio poli- dijo Nicholas Duval cuando Jeff le llevo el desayuno esa mañana- ¡es una oportunidad que nunca se te presentara dos veces en la vida!

El rubio ignoro su comentario y negó con la cabeza antes de abandonar nuevamente el área de celdas.

Aquel chico estaba aferrado a infiltrarse en el negocio del Gran Gio tan solo para no ir a la correccional… Era un ingenuo, evidentemente, trabajar para Gran Gio sería seguramente algo mucho peor que un año en la correccional.

Gio era un delincuente pesado, y no tardaría en descubrir y hacer pedazos a aquel joven bocazas. Jeff no podía negar que admiraba el entusiasmo de Nicholas, pero aquel crío lo que necesitaba era una lección y seguramente la cárcel para menores se la daría.

Por suerte para Jeff, en unos pocos minutos se terminaban sus horas de guardia y no volvería hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Apenas llegara a casa se encargaría de planear alguna de esas románticas cenas que tanto le gustaban a Robert. Sabía que por su trabajo había descuidado mucho su relación con su novio, pero ya se encargaría de enmendar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Robert tenía razón en mantenerse cabreado todo el tiempo… pero seguro quedaría encantado con la velada que Jeff estaba planeando.

**888**

Nick recostó la cabeza en la dura pared de adobe. Se sentía cabreado… ¿Por qué aquel poli no le permitía cooperar con ellos para atrapar a uno de los grandes como era Gran Gio?

"_Menudo imbécil"_, pensó para sus adentros.

Nick no podía ir a la correccional… sí, la había jodido muchas veces en su vida, pero simplemente no podía ir a parar a aquel sitio y encontrar quien sabe qué clase de escoria.

Su madre no iba a perdonarlo está vez, pensó con tristeza. Lo cierto era que Becky Duval había tenido mucha paciencia con él, y Nick no había hecho otra cosa que defraudarla…

Si tan solo el poli le dejara participar para capturar a Gran Gio, seguramente su madre iba a ponerse muy feliz, y de paso, iba a ayudar a Marley a salir de aquel enorme lío en que se había metido.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de convencer al guapito rubio…

De pronto a Nick se le ocurrió una fantástica idea.

**888**

Kurt se encontraba recostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando el pecho. La resaca de aquella terrible borrachera aún le pasaba factura. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y dolorido, pero eso no era lo que más le cabreaba, si no la gran estupidez que había cometido.

¡Se había acostado con su compañero de trabajo! ¡Joder!

Le cabreaba porque Blaine le agradaba en serio, y ahora, simplemente no sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara. Ni siquiera podía recordar con exactitud qué era lo que habían hecho, solo tenía retazos de recuerdos que involucraban gemidos, jadeos y roces de piel.

Sacudió la cabeza instintivamente deseando dejar de pensar en ello… por una parte, era bueno que no recordara gran cosa.

¿Sería Blaine el gran amante que los rumores en torno a él decían?... _"Joder"_, se regañó de nueva cuenta, a decir verdad, aquello no le incumbía.

Además, Blaine Anderson era un promiscuo, y saber que él había sido uno más de sus revolcones le molestaba demasiado.

Ojala que Elliot nunca lo hubiera dejado. Si su prometido continuara con él, seguramente aquello jamás habría sucedido. El castaño sabía que la noche anterior había estado especialmente melancólico por su soledad y el abandono de su ex prometido… aquello combinado con una mala dosis de alcohol lo había llevado a acostarse con Blaine Jodido Anderson.

**888**

Decir que se sentía cabreado, era poco.

Blaine despertó aquel día con una dulce sensación de alegría… _"¡Que imbécil"_, pensó sintiéndose rabioso. Pensar que aquello había significado algo para Kurt había sido una gran tontería.

Cuando el castaño se puso como loco al recordar lo que había pasado, Blaine se sintió sinceramente culpable porque él realmente si disfruto de la noche que compartieron, porque él si recordaba todo con lujo de detalles y porque había estado más consiente que el castaño al encamarse con él.

Sin embargo la noche anterior, Blaine verdaderamente pensó que Kurt deseaba que ello sucediera… había estado particularmente amigable y cariñoso toda la noche… ¡incluso Rachel lo notó!...

El pelinegro recostó la cabeza en el asiento de piel de su Mercedes Benz y soltó un gruñido frustrado.

Por eso era por lo que cada noche se iba a la cama con un chico diferente, sin compromisos ni promesas de por medio, porque el amor era una gran idiotez y definitivamente él no estaba hecho para vivir en una relación romántica.

Ya había sido un idiota la primera vez con Milton, ahora era un idiota nuevamente con Kurt.

Como convocado por su mente, su celular pillo anunciando un mensaje nuevo. Un mensaje de Milton Byrnes.

"_Hermoso, me encuentro en Westerville, Ohio, estoy muy cerca de Lima… si te interesa, te espero en el Hotel Paramore esta noche… no te limites… ya te dejaste llevar una vez y fue sensacional…"_ MB

Blaine sintió profundos deseos de arrojar el móvil por la ventanilla del auto. Sin embargo, se sentía tan molesto con Kurt por haberlo tratado de aquella manera que sintió el extraño deseo de ver a Milton… aun y cuando el Fiscal era aún peor tratándose de amor, aun y cuando Milton era un sádico y un arrogante y un mentiroso… aun así, Blaine tuvo deseos de creerse las estúpidas mentiras de aquel hombre, tuvo deseos de un polvo y bueno… SeptimoCielo no habría hasta la noche… quizá un último acoston con Milton no fuera tan mala idea.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Blaine giro el auto con dirección a la interestatal dieciocho, con dirección a Westerville.

**888**

Jazmine se contempló en el espejo con admiración, ¡Era tan hermosa!

Sus ojos verdes relucían preciosos y su melena rubia le daba un aspecto de Diosa.

Sin embargo, Jazmine sabía que su estado de ánimo no siempre sería tan bueno como ese día… la existencia de todos aquellos odiosos homosexuales le jodía la vida… sabía que era su misión acabar con ellos y liberar así al mundo de sus pecados.

Su felicidad comenzaría a menguar con los días y ella necesitaba a una buena presa… porque eso era lo que representaban aquellos imbéciles… presas, carnadas… no eran más que pedazos de escoria viva y ella tenía que librarse de ellos.

Sabía que la policía seguía sus pasos, aun y cuando no hubieran notas en el periódico aún… sin embargo, seguramente no tardarían en llegar… pero eso a Jazmine no le preocupaba… nunca la atraparían… ningún idiota poli podría detenerla… era libre, y estaba en el divino esplendor de su vida…

Aquello era su hermosa obra maestra, su arte, sus líneas… y en aquella historia en la que ella era protagonista, ningún uniformado con pistolita iba a echarle los planes a perder.

**888**

-Hola cariño- dijo Jeff sonriente mientras abrazaba a su prometido desde la espalda.

-Vaya- exclamó Robert- ¿y a que se debe el honor de tu presencia?

Jeff rodó los ojos. Sabía que su novio no iba a estar muy contento de recibirlo después de que el día anterior le cancelara los planes.

-Oh, vamos bebe, sabes que el trabajo me tiene jodido.

Robert se giró y lo encaró con sus ojos azules.

-¡Sabes que no tienes necesidad de trabajar Jeffrey!- soltó, y Jeff bufo con resignación, ¿Por qué sería que no le extrañara que Robert sacaría ese tema?- ¡tu cuenta bancaría es suficiente como para vivir dos vidas con lujos y sin responsabilidades! ¡Tienes una fortuna por el amor de Dios!

Jeff se apartó de él y se acercó a la heladera para sacar una jarra de agua y servirse un poco en un vaso.

-Sabes que amo mi trabajo- dijo en tono serio- y sabes que ese dinero no es mío, si no de mi familia…

-¡Es tu herencia Jeffrey!

-Pues no me importa- dijo el rubio con cansancio- lamento haberte dejado botado ayer ¿está bien?, pero no creo que está discusión venga al tema.

Robert bufó exasperado. Luego camino hasta él y le paso los brazos por el cuello.

-Bien- respondió sonriendo- te perdono… pero deberás compensarme ¿sabes?

Jeff sonrió como idiota, Robert podía ser un tanto exasperante e incomprensivo, pero Jeff le amaba, y lo cierto era que su novio lo volvía completamente loco.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece una cena?- pregunto Jeff sonriendo mientras Robert comenzaba a besarle el cuello y acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda por debajo de la camisa.

-Me encantaría- susurró en su oído- pero antes quisiera que me complazcas de otra manera…

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Jeff entre jadeos.

-Desde luego- aseguro Robert mientras lo arrastraba hacía la recámara.

**888**

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo un sonriente Milton Byrnes en cuanto vio entrar al pelinegro por la puerta del Restaurante del Hotel Paramore.

Blaine se preguntó si es que no la había jodido al acudir a aquel sitio. Llevaba seis meses evitando a aquel hombre que le había lastimado tanto, y no hablaba precisamente de las prácticas bedesemeras. Sino de que ahí, frente a él, estaba el tipo del que se había enamorado como un imbécil y que lo había terminado enredando en una terrible maraña de mentiras.

-No pensaba venir- dijo el pelinegro sentándose de mala gana frente a él. Se sentía estúpido por haber acudido.

Y sin embargo, algo en su pecho se agito al observar el porte elegante de Milton, enfundado en aquel impecable traje a rayas grises. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba solo veteado por unas pocas canas que no hacían más que acrecentarle el atractivo, los grises ojos aun poseían el encanto supremo de siempre, y las pocas arrugas de su rostro le daban aquella facha de hombre divino… Milton Byrnes era un encanto a los ojos de cualquier mortal.

Y Milton sabía que estaba de ensueño,_ "el muy hijo de puta"._

-Te he extrañado mucho cariño- soltó el hombre mayor entrecerrando los ojos.

Blaine soltó una burla intencionada.

-Realmente sigues siendo una mierda ¿sabes?

Milton se removió en su lugar con diversión.

-No me parece que lo creas verdaderamente.

Blaine odio al desgraciado. Milton podía parecer un Dios a los ojos de cualquiera, podía desprender una sonrisa seductora, una mirada que paralizaba y tenía un trato envidiable, pero él sabía muy bien la clase de artimaña con la que hablaba… Y sin embargo, se le cortaba el aliento al verlo sonreír.

Milton se removió nuevamente en la mesa y acaricio con su pie el muslo de Blaine. Al ojimiel se le erizo hasta el último vello de la piel, sin embargo, reunió una gran fuerza de voluntad para alejarse.

-Pues deberías convencerte de una vez por todas que no estoy interesado más en ti.

Milton sonrió y aparto el pie.

-Te echamos de menos en el Club- dijo Milton ignorando el comentario- desde que te fuiste no me he encontrado a un sumiso tan servicial como tú.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No soy un sumiso Milton- dijo con chispas de rabia- no estoy interesado en el Sado y si accedí en esa época de mi vida, era porque pensaba que eras alguien por quien valía la pena probar cosas nuevas.

-Mmm…- soltó Milton, y lo penetro con sus profundos ojos- me parece que esa fue nuestra mejor época- suspiró- sé que lo disfrutabas… te escuchaba rogar por más. He escuchado rumores de que te gusta polvearte con jovencitos que levantas en los bares… he escuchado que eres un buen dominante…- hizo una pausa- eso no hace más que comprobarme que aún sientes algo por mí- agrego con altanería sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Cómo explicas entonces que únicamente conmigo hayas decidido dejarte domar Blaine? ¿Cómo explicas que sólo conmigo cedieras el control y gimieras y rogaras como una puta por más?

El balde helado cayo con violencia sobre el ojimiel. Milton Byrnes era un jodido ególatra y arrogante. Si Blaine había cedido a todos sus caprichos era porque verdaderamente pensaba que Milton lo había amado de la forma en la que él lo quería… _"Que imbécil"_. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía, que una persona acostumbrada a solo recibir y nunca dar nada a cambio, no era alguien que mereciera el amor de nadie… alguien que imponía su voluntad, alguien que obligaba a cumplir sus caprichos, alguien manipulador, alguien que mentía, alguien que era capaz de engañar a su propia esposa e hijos, alguien como Milton Byrnes no merecía el amor de nadie.

-¿Aun tienes mi marca guapo?- pregunto entonces Miltón mordiéndose el labio con lascivia- la marca con la que te reclamo de mi propiedad… la marca que dice que me perteneces…

Blaine cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-¡Es poco probable que desaparezca una lesión con cuchillo jodido sádico!- le soltó furioso- pero ten en claro que yo no te pertenezco ahora… ve con tu mujer y tus hijos y responsabilízate de tu vida… deja de joder con chicos en lugares clandestinos, deja de ser una jodida mierda… no me interesas Milton, y no quiero que me llames…

El hombre mostró solo el atisbo de afectación, pero inmediatamente después, su gesto se recompuso.

-¿No te intereso ah?- soltó casi con risa disimulada- ¿y por qué viniste entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí conversando conmigo cariño?

Blaine tuvo deseos de asesinarse así mismo por haber acudido a aquel lugar. Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿por qué estaba él ahí?, era incapaz de admitir que había acudido porque estaba cabreado con alguien más y que era un reverendo idiota que se había enamorado de otro chico imposible… sin embargo, Milton no tenía punto de comparación con Kurt, Milton no valía ni un penique y en cambio Kurt…

-Supongo que quería decirte personalmente que dejaras de joder mi vida- espetó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

Milton sonrió y Blaine se giró con la intención de largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

-Yo no quiero joder tu vida- dijo Milton antes de que el ojimiel prosiguiera a irse- yo solo quiero joderte a ti…

Blaine tuvo deseos de regresarse y darle un puñetazo para deformar el perfecto rostro de Milton Byrnes… pero no lo hizo.

**888**

Tres días…

Tres días y Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson trabajaban cada cual por su cuenta.

El castaño conducía la unidad y hacía trabajo de campo mientras que Blaine se mantenía recluido en la oficina avanzando al trabajo documental.

Kurt sabía que dicha actitud no hacía más que entorpecer el buen desempeño de su trabajo. Era cierto que juntos pensaban mejor… juntos hacían un equipo inigualable.

El ojiazul no comprendía como todo se había salido de control tan pronto… un polvo y se te jodía el trabajo.

En el fondo, era él quien quería dar el primer paso. Acercarse a Blaine, decir que olvidaran todo lo ocurrido y volver a ser los mismos de antes.

Kurt no comprendía porque se había cabreado tanto con Blaine, pues sabía perfectamente que él había tenido mucho que ver en las acciones de aquella noche.

Cuando el ojiazul estaba tenso, le daba por fumar como loco… aquel era su ¿Qué, sexto cigarrillo del día?, y apenas era de mañana…

La noche anterior, Kurt había conversado con Rachel, la chica le había contado lo feliz que era con Finn y aunque Kurt se sentía feliz por su amiga y por su hermanastro, no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos para con la pareja…

Ellos eran todo lo que él siempre había deseado… todo lo que alguna vez tuvo con Elliot…

¡Joder!... ¿algún día llegaría a dejar de quererlo?

El sonido de su biper interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una llamada urgente de Will Shuester…

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_, pensó con fastidio.

**888**

Blaine se recargo sobre sus brazos y suspiro con fastidio…

Lo cierto era que no podía concentrarse en el trabajo…

Se detestaba así mismo por no haber frenado la situación con Kurt cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo… sin embargo, Blaine había querido que aquello ocurriera con todas sus ganas… ¡joder!

Ahora más que nunca detestaba las relaciones y las parejas y toda esa mierda…

En el recuento de los daños, había perdido a su mejor amigo… y eso era lo que más le dolía… Kurt había estado evitándolo desde aquel día.

Kurt…

Con su mirada azul y fría que tanto había soñado con derretir.

Kurt…

Con su piel tan blanca que lo volvía loco.

Kurt…

Con sus fuertes músculos estrechándolo mientras estuvieron juntos bajo la embriaguez del alcohol…

Con su sonrisa lobuna… con sus labios hambrientos y suaves… con su lengua salvaje y… ¡joder!... ¿acaso la vida podía estar más jodida?

No tuvo tiempo de responder a esa pregunta, pues su Biper- localizador comenzó a sonar, indicando que Will Shuester lo estaba convocando a una reunión.

**888**

Jeffrey Duval ingreso a las instalaciones de Delincuentes menores de edad y jovenes infractores completamente relajado y feliz. Su día de descanso con Robert se prolongó a un par de días más, los cuales estuvieron de lujo.

El rubio paso cada día de aquellos últimos, en la cama con su novio… decir que vivieron una pasión desenfrenada era decir poco… pensó Jeff sonriendo.

Ahora que las cosas con Robert estaban mejor, el rubio regresaba a su trabajo con todo el ánimo por delante, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí.

Estaba entrando a su oficina, cuando reconoció la cabeza pelinegra de Nicholas Duval firmando un papel cerca del área de recepción. De inmediato se dirigió en aquella dirección.

-¡Hey chaval!- llamó completamente confundido, Nicholas se giró a mirarlo y sonrió como el mismísimo gato de Chesire- ¿Quién le autorizo salir?- pregunto Jeff volviéndose hacía su colega del departamento.

-Shuester- respondió Thad encogiendo los hombros, luego, su compañero se acercó a él y le susurro bajito- por la misión encubierta… el chico se ofreció como carnada para coger a Gran Gio de una vez por todas…

Jeff abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido… aquello era algo que no se podía creer.

-Te veo luego poli- dijo Nicholas guiñándole un ojo- voy a demostrarte a ti y a todos estos perezosos- señaló a su alrededor- como se atrapan a los peces grandes.

Dicho esto, Nicholas le sonrió por última vez antes de abandonar las oficinas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que les haya gustado el cap!

Esta semana salgo por cuestiones de trabajo y tardare dos en publicar!

Pero saben que nunca los dejo botados

Amiga "Chesire", la alusión al gato de Chesire me recuerda mucho a ti!

Jajaja :P

Se les quiere


	5. ¿QUIÉN ES MICHAEL?

¡Hey!

Sé que tarde mucho esta vez… pero en serio, en serio, no tienen idea la cantidad de responsabilidades que tengo hoy en día… trabajo, estudio, gym, tesis, escritura, trabajos finales… pff… y mejor ya ni le seguimos porque me deprimo… el otro día le dije a mi mama que como me gustaría tener una hora de tele al día… ¡una hora siquiera!, no la tengo ni en la semana: S

Pero aun así estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, y espero que les guste!

Les quiero!

La canción del capítulo se llama **Bones** de **The Killers**.

**CAPITULO 5**

"_Tomemos un atajo hacia el océano_

_Es solo agua y arena_

_Y en el océano nos tomamos de la mano…_

_Pero realmente no me gustas, _

_El trueno habla desde el cielo…_

_Y en la suciedad fría y mojada… yo lloro…_

_¿No quieres venir conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mis huesos sobre tus huesos?_

_Es solo natural…_

_(BONES/ THE KILLERS)_

**¿QUIÉN ES MICHAEL?**

En cuanto Blaine entro a la oficina de Shuester, se percató de que ahí se encontraba la elegante y relajada figura de su colega… Kurt Hummel.

El ojiazul apenas y lo miro, pero Blaine intento recomponerse y no mostrar que aquella fría actitud le afectaba.

-Tarde como siempre Anderson- se quejó Shuester- pero no hay tiempo para eso- dijo el hombre con cansancio mientras se llevaba los pulgares al puente de la nariz- los necesito a ustedes dos trabajando juntos…- le soltó con molestia- estos últimos días pareciera que cada cual hace lo que se le da la gana…

Kurt intento decir algo, pero Shuester le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Me importa una mierda que problema se traen- Blaine agacho la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras- tenemos un código siete…

Al instante Blaine y Kurt miraron al hombre con sorpresa. El código siete indicaba "homicidio".

-Esta vez se trata de dos sujetos- comenzó a explicar Shuester- homosexuales ambos, pareja, de alrededor de 27 años…- hizo una pausa y suspiro con frustración- al parecer tenían razón… esto se trata de un serial.

Kurt y Blaine asintieron.

-Los necesito en la escena del crimen desde ya- índico con firmeza- y más les vale trabajar en esto juntos.

El pelinegro asintió y salió de la oficina seguido por Kurt.

**888**

-¡Qué demonios Thad!- se quejó Jeff- ¿¡quién carajos autorizo la liberación de ese crío!?

-¿Quién va a ser Jeff?- soltó David- Shuester.

El rubio maldijo entre dientes a su jodido jefe. Nicholas Duval no era más que un joven idiota que creía que podía encerrar a un tío rudo como lo era Gran Gio. Aquello era una gran estupidez. El chico no llegaría ni a estar tres metros cerca de Giacomo Vernucci, antes de que este ordenara su ejecución.

-¡Joder!- exclamó el rubio malhumorado- de pronto todo su entusiasmo se fue al garete- ¡esa es la cosa más imbécil que ha autorizado Will Shuester!

-Pienso lo mismo que tu colega- dijo Thad encogiendo los hombros- pero ordenes, son órdenes, y Shuester es el jefe.

Jeff tuvo que admitir que su compañero tenía razón.

**888**

Kurt manejaba el vehículo por la calle Lincoln mientras Blaine miraba por el retrovisor. La tensión dentro de aquel auto podía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó el pelinegro- ¡somos personas civilizadas Kurt! ¡Compañeros de trabajo!, no podemos permitir que lo que paso hace un par de noches cambie nuestras vidas.

El ojiazul lo miro de reojo pero no perdió de vista la carretera.

-Bien- soltó encogiendo los hombros- después de todo fue el alcohol fue el que actuó esa noche.

Blaine asintió, pero no pudo evitar que una mezcla de culpa y desilusión lo recorriera.

-Exacto- dijo a pesar de la revolución de sensaciones que lo recorría- hagamos nuestro trabajo y olvidemos lo que sucedió.

El castaño continúo conduciendo, pero el asomo de una sonrisa hizo presencia en su rostro.

-Veamos que nos tiene esta vez nuestro asesino- dijo antes de doblar por la calle Lincoln para tomar la interestatal 18.

**888**

-¡Creo que fue una testarudez haber accedido a los desastrosos planes de Nicholas Duval jefe!- exclamó Jeff mientras entraba a la oficina de William Shuester.

-Agente Sterling- saludo Shuester mientras se masajeaba las sienes con cansancio- definitivamente hoy no es mi día- dijo con pesar- explíqueme a que se refiere.

-A Nicholas Duval- soltó Jeff sentándose frente al Jefe del Departamento- me han dicho que lo han liberado por haber accedido a participar en un programa de infiltrados en el caso de Giacomo Vernucci.

Shuester suspiro hondo.

-Así que es eso…- dijo con expresión cansada- primero Anderson y Hummel, ¿y ahora tu Jeff?

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

A pesar de que William Shuester era su jefe, lo cierto era que también era el mejor amigo de su padre, su padrino, y el hombre que tanto lo había apoyado para desenvolverse en aquella profesión que tanto amaba.

-Escucha padrin… quiero decir, Jefe- rectifico- Duval es solo un chico sin mayor noción de la vida que sus fantasías de policías y ladrones… ¡y el definitivamente es un ladrón! ¡Un delincuente! ¡Un embaucador solamente!, no puedo creer que haya prestado oídos a las ideas de ese chaval.

-De hecho me ha parecido una excelente idea Jeff- explico Shuester- el chico puede hacerlo, la ley contempla que se le perdonaría por delitos menores así como que se le limpiara el expediente si el chico accede a apoyar la labor de la policía para un caso importante…- Shuester hizo una pausa para mirar con detenimiento a su ahijado- Duval tiene un contacto dentro del circulo de Gio, al parecer una joven amiga… él pretende trabajar en el caso para ayudar a la chica a salir de ese círculo… creo que es la única oportunidad que tenemos para acercarnos a Gio y atraparlo de una vez por todas…

Jeff suspiro con resignación, a sabiendas que nada podría hacer ya para cambiar la mala decisión de su jefe.

-Bien- dijo incorporándose con la intención de marcharse- solo creo que estas actuando precipitadamente padrino- y esta vez no le importó llamar a su jefe de forma tan familiar- ¡pones al chico en un riesgo inminente!, sabemos que Gio no se anda con medias tintas y…

-Va a recibir toda la protección del departamento Agente- afirmo Shuester endureciendo la voz- y ya que estas tan interesado con el caso- comenzó a decir- me parece conveniente que seas tú el encargado de supervisar la labor del chico.

El rubio frunció el cejo confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

-A que eres el nuevo encargado de la misión de Infiltrado de Nicholas Duval, Jeff.

**888**

-¿Qué tenemos esta vez Demian?- pregunto Blaine apenas bajo del vehículo.

El forense se encontraba platicando con uno de los policías que habían acordonado el área.

Kurt reparo en el aspecto impecable del hombre. Briton era muy atractivo, moreno y alto, de ojos intensamente verdes. El castaño no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna ocasión desarreglado. Briton solía utilizar impecables camisas bajo la pulcra bata de médico y pantalones caros de vestir.

Apenas vio a Blaine, Briton lo barrió con la mirada, cosa que molesto al ojiazul. No es como si le importara una mierda quien se fijara en Blaine y quien no… pero lo cierto era que opinaba que era un descaro por parte del forense coquetear con los compañeros de trabajo.

Para su mala suerte, Blaine correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Esta vez tenemos a dos- soltó Briton. Kurt presto entonces atención en su relato.

-Ambos hombres, de entre 25 y 30 años, homosexuales, pareja desde hace cinco años, de acuerdo con uno de los vecinos, sus nombres son Brian McPercy y Rodrigo Perez, el primero es norteamericano, el segundo es residente desde su matrimonio con McPercy, anteriormente era inmigrante mexicano.

-¿Cómo los encontraron?- pregunto Blaine.

-Ambos tienen un tiro en la cabeza, no puedo establecerlo con exactitud, pero me parece que primero murió McPercy- hizo una pausa- al parecer nuestro asesino no solo es homofóbico, sino que también es un tanto racista. Se ensaño con el joven mexicano, le disparo en las piernas y en un brazo antes de privarlo de la vida.

Kurt puso gesto horrorizado.

-Sera mejor que entren a ver esto- interrumpió uno de los miembros del equipo del forense.

Blaine y Kurt lo siguieron de inmediato.

El departamento era agradable por dentro. Quienes quiera que fueran McPercy y Perez, era evidente que tenían buenos medios económicos.

Si no fuera por la horripilante escena del cuarto principal, cualquiera diría que en esa casa no pasó nada.

Sobre la cama central, un rubio de cuerpo atlético miraba hacia el techo con la vista perdida mientras un profundo agujero negro le coronaba la frente. Abrazándose a su cuerpo, un moreno, también atlético, yacía con heridas de bala a lo largo de su cuerpo.

El corazón del castaño se oprimió por la imagen. Aquellos chicos verdaderamente se amaban… tan solo la forma en la que habían muerto lo demostraba.

Quien quiera que fuera el hijo de puta que estaba causando esto, él iba a atraparle.

-Joder- exclamó Blaine igualmente afectado por la imagen frente a sus ojos.

-De esto les hablaba- dijo el joven que los había llamado a entrar.

Kurt observo que el muchacho señalaba una nota escrita con letra purpura sobre el buró enseguida de la cama.

Fue el primero en leer el mensaje que la nota contenía. El mensaje que lo dejo frío.

"_Apreciados e iNútiles Polis _

_Me divierte saber cómo me persigueN iNútilmente… deberíaN agradecer mi enorme labor social… todos los mariquitas deben SER extermiNados… cada vez se multiplicaN iNFestando Nuestro muNdo… e iNcluso hasta consigueN beNeficios políticos como el eNcaNtador señor Perez, quieN ahora está, puedo apostar, eN el iNfierNo…_

_No me subestimeN… NuNca podráN atraparme… ya me eNcargare yo de continuar con mi labor de limpieza… algún día serás tú AgeNte Hummel… ¡mira que ya es el colmo que la policía cargue con maricoNes… JaJa…_

_AteNtameNte… michael"_

-¿Qué ocurre?- escucho como preguntaba Blaine al ver su expresión. Kurt se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole ver la nota.

Apenas lo hizo, la expresión del pelinegro se transformó en pánico puro.

-Joder…- soltó molesto- ¡juró que voy a cazar a este hijo de puta!

Kurt encogió los hombros.

-Bueno- soltó intentando parecer tranquilo- al parecer solo quiere intimidarnos.

Blaine se volvió a él con expresión incrédula.

-¿Intimidarnos?- pregunto molesto- ¡Joder, Kurt, que esta es una amenaza directa hacía tu persona!, ¡el hijo de la gran puta es un psicópata y acaba de dejar una nota en una escena del crimen en donde te amenaza de muerte!

El castaño tuvo deseos de rodar los ojos, pero la expresión furiosa de Blaine se lo impidió.

Era cierto que aquella nota era una amenaza directa hacía él mismo, pero Kurt no era de los que se asustaban con bravuconadas de ese tipo, no era la primera vez que un delincuente lo amenazaba de todos modos.

-Calmémonos señores- intervino Demian Briton palmeando la espalda de Blaine.

Kurt tuvo deseos de exclamar un sincero _"puaj"_, le molestaba que Demian fuera tan jodidamente descarado con filtrear con Blaine en horas laborales. Aquello no hacía más que ensuciar el buen renombre del Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

-Si- soltó con voz fría- calmémonos Blaine, no es como si fuera una criatura indefensa… el tipo solo quiere cabrearnos.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza, claramente en desacuerdo, pero la llegada de la prensa y el enorme alboroto en la calle impidió que dijera siquiera una palabra.

**888**

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el castaño con evidente furia- ¡Shuester va a colgarnos de las pelotas!

Blaine lo observó con incredulidad.

Kurt estaba completamente cabreado por la llegada de la prensa, tanto él como su colega, sabían que aquello era un mal augurio para el Departamento. La prensa siempre manipulaba la información para como le venía en gana y seguramente la presión en el trabajo aumentaría con el fiscal presionando a su jefe. Eso sin mencionar el pánico colectivo que se extendería por toda Lima al saber que andaba un asesino serial suelto.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso justificaba la poca importancia que el ojiazul le había prestado a la nota dejada por el asesino, aquella que lo amenazaba.

El tipo que se andaba cargando gays, era un completo psicópata, evidentemente homofóbico y perversamente cruel. Kurt era un inconsciente por no prestarle la importancia necesaria.

-¡Como puede preocuparte la prensa!- exclamó molesto- ¡podrías estar en claro riesgo Kurt!

El ojiazul dio una voltereta al volante con furia, lo que hizo que las llantas de la unidad chirriaran antes de frenar salvajemente frente a una pequeña casa remolque.

-¡Quieres dejar eso de una puta vez!- vociferó Kurt- el hombre está loco, ya lo sabemos, pero yo soy una Agente de la Ley, Blaine, no una jodida víctima... así que olvídate de la nota y concéntrate en el trabajo… Shuester nos va a cargar la mano ahora que la noticia saldrá en los medios… trabajemos juntos y dejemos toda esa mierda atrás…- hizo una pausa- y por toda esa mierda me refiero a todo…

Blaine suspiro hondo, un poco agitado por el repentino despliegue de humor de su compañero de trabajo. Sin embargo, supo en el fondo, que Kurt tenía razón hasta cierto punto… ya se encargaría él mismo de buscar la manera para proteger al castaño.

**888**

-¡Te gane otra vez!- gritó gustoso Jacob Duval, su hermano pequeño.

Nick suspiro resignado, lo cierto era que aquel chaval siempre terminaba venciéndolo en los videojuegos.

-En la próxima te hare morder el polvo pequeño demonio- soltó Nick revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano.

Momentos como ese, era en los que Nick agradecía a aquel poli bueno que le había dejado salir de la jodida celda. Si Nick hubiese terminado en la correccional, aquello hubiera sido desastroso.

El pelinegro sabía de buena fuente que en aquel lugar estaba la podredumbre de las calles, lo peor de lo peor, y él se había ganado muy buenos enemigos de pandillas rivales que seguramente habrían estado gustosos de clavarle un picahielo a la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, y gracias al Señor, aquello no había sucedido, ahora Nick estaba con su familia, con su madre Becky, que lo había estrechado entre sus brazos un millón de veces, bancándose cada una de las ocasiones que él la había defraudado. Con su hermano de 11 años, Jacob, quien lo admiraba y lo seguía desde que era un jodido crío, con su pequeña hermana, la dulce Leslie, que aún era demasiado pequeña como para comprender un mundo tan cruel como era aquel.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya abro- gritó a su madre, quien se encontraba ocupada en la cocina preparando pasteles y cupcakes para vender.

Nick se dirigió a la entrada, pensando que seguramente se trataría de Bryan, que pasaba a disculparse por el lío en que lo metió.

-Está bien camarada, esa historia ya quedo atrás y…

Sin embargo, tras la puerta, no era Bryan quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, si no aquel hermoso poli que le había apresado.

"_Joder, ¿y ahora que había hecho?"_

Nick intento guardar la compostura y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Sabía que me extrañarías poli- soltó guiñándole un ojo- pero nunca pensé que tan pronto.

-No estoy para bobadas Nicholas- soltó Jeff Sterling, pues así decía el nombre bordado en su pulcro uniforme- necesito hablar contigo.

Nick casi se cae del piso. Eso significaba que no venía para llevárselo preso.

-¿Hablar?- pregunto divertido- pero si podemos pasar a cosas más interesantes…

-¡Nick!- escuchó como protestaba la voz de su madre tras su espalda- ¡deja de molestar al oficial!

"_Joder!"_, que su mama lo atrapara ligando con un hombre mayor lo hizo sentir terriblemente avergonzado.

-Pase- dijo Becky Duval mientras le permitía la entrada.

-Solo necesito intercambiar unas cuantas reglas con su hijo, Señora Duval, sobre… el servicio comunitario que realizara a cambio de su libertad.

La mujer suspiro aliviada.

-¿Es por eso que saliste cariño?- pregunto con la mirada nublada- por un momento pensé que te habías fugado, ¡gracias al cielo!

El poli Sterling sonrió cálidamente a la mujer y por un momento Nick no supo que decir, más que contemplar aquella perfecta sonrisa. Joder, el tío no solo estaba bueno, también era hermoso.

-Saldremos a dar una vuelta mama…

Becky Duval asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por su ayuda oficial.

Jeff asintió y salió primero por la puerta, Nick le siguió.

**888**

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó Nick con clara irritación- Creía que el poli bueno y yo habíamos quedado en que yo trabajaría para Gran Gio por mi cuenta, y les reportaría a ustedes luego.

Jeff no pudo más que suspirar con fingido cansancio.

"_Novatos"_, pensó rodando los ojos.

-Escucha Nicholas- comenzó a decir con voz aburrida, como si estuviera tratando con un niño de cinco años- nunca un infiltrado trabaja por su cuenta, si no es con un equipo completo que lo sigue…

El pelinegro arrugo el ceño.

-Mira, pónganme las cámaras y los micrófonos que quieran… pero de ahí a trabajar contigo poli… no lo creo…

Jeff tuvo deseos de ahorcar al condenado chaval.

-Mira niñito- comenzó a decir- esto no es un jodido juego de adolescentes excitados… esto es serio, mi jefe me ha hecho cargo del caso, ahora trabajas para mí, y tienes que rendir tus cuentas para conmigo… es el trato, o vas a la correccional.

El chico lo medito por un momento, era evidente que una batalla descomunal se estaba librando en su cabeza.

-Bien- soltó entre dientes y Jeff tuvo ganas de echarse a reír- te reportare los avances y todo… pero ni te esperes que te llame Jefe, poli.

El rubio sonrió, pero esta vez sin burla.

-Vale- acepto Jeff- así que veamos lo primero… ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?

-Obvio poli- soltó Nicholas rodando los ojos- acabas de estar en mi casa.

Jeff suspiro pidiendo paciencia para con el crío.

-Necesitas alojarte en otro sitio- explico- entiende chaval, que esto no es una payasada más en tu vida… Gio puede conocer tu nombre pero no debe saber lo esencial, no debe saber de qué familia vienes o cuáles son tus amigos, el hombre no se anda con medias tintas, y si se nos llega a caer el numerito pondrías en grave riesgo a tus seres queridos.

El decir aquello pareció capturar el completo interés de Nicholas.

-Entiendo- dijo con aire de preocupación- pero yo no tengo donde más quedarme…

Aquella respuesta no tomo a Jeff por sorpresa, era algo que francamente se esperaba.

-Lo supuse- respondió suspirando- tengo un lugar para ti en el que puedes alojarte durante el tiempo que dure el caso.

**888**

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Will Shuester en su oficina- ¿me estás diciendo que la historia de nuestro asesino de homosexuales ya lo tienen los medios?- pregunto el hombre rabioso- ¡voy a matar a Sue Sylvester!

Kurt no pudo si no darle la razón.

Sue Sylvester era la periodista más molesta de todo Ohio… el castaño pensaba que incluso lo era de todo Estados Unidos.

Aquella mujer no había hecho más que desvirtuar la labor de la policía una y otra vez. Al parecer la rubia tenía una guerra jurada contra William Shuester desde que el castaño tenía uso de memoria.

-¿Qué pueden decirme sobre las víctimas esta vez?- pregunto el jefe intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Ambos homosexuales- comenzó a decir Blaine- Brian McPercy era Gerente del Hotel Ivor que se encuentra a las afueras de Lima, Rodrigo Pérez comenzó siendo el botones en dicho hotel, pues su situación inmigrante le dificultaba conseguir un mejor empleo. Se sabe que gracias a las influencias de McPercy logro colocarse como Guardia de Seguridad en una Discoteque de música latina.

Kurt escucho atentamente como su pelinegro colega relataba la información que hacía cosa de media hora habían recibido por parte de la oficial Alice Mayfire, miembro de la comisaria de Lima, Ohio.

-McPercy y Perez eran pareja desde hacía cinco años- explico Blaine- y a diferencia de las demás víctimas, estos chicos parecían llevar una vida tranquila.

Shuester asintió.

-Bien- dijo en tono serio- háganse cargo, procuren acelerar la investigación, con la historia en los medios, el Fiscal va a caerme como la serpiente que es.

-Hay algo más Jefe- soltó Blaine y Kurt lo apuñalo con la mirada.

-Nada importante- intervino el castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Shuester ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-El asesino dejo una nota en la escena del crimen- hizo una pausa- y es una amenaza directa contra el Agente Hummel.

**888**

-Esto es alarmante Agente Hummel- exclamó Will Shuester una vez que Blaine le conto todos los detalles sobre el hallazgo y contenido de la nota dejada por el asesino- este hombre es claramente un psicópata, es preciso que se tomen medidas al respecto.

A pesar del ofuscamiento y notable irritación de Kurt, Blaine decidió ignorarle.

-Creo lo mismo jefe- soltó- Kurt… es decir, el Agente Hummel debe recibir protección y vigilancia por parte del departamento.

Shuester asintió con aire pensativo.

-Pienso lo mismo Agente- dijo suspirando hondo- la cosa es que el Departamento necesita una orden directa del Fiscal, así como una aprobación de recursos por parte de contaduría… sabemos que siempre hay muchos líos con eso del presupuesto.

-¡Es una gran chorrada!- exclamó el castaño- tengo el entrenamiento necesario como para defenderme Jefe- explico mirando de reojo a Blaine- cuento con un arma y si mal no recuerdo, soy el mejor calificado en adiestramiento y defensa personal.

Blaine no podía negar aquello. Sin embargo, un asesino experimentado podría burlar hasta el más profesional policía.

-Puedo hacerme cargo de la vigilancia del Agente Hummel señor- propuso Blaine, ganándose una mirada más acida por parte del castaño- es decir, sé que el Agente esta mayormente calificado que yo, pero ambos llevamos ventaja contra el asesino… y casi puedo asegurar que es solo uno.

Shuester lo medito por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar.

-No le veo ningún inconveniente, son pareja policial después de todo…- inmediatamente después, el hombre miro a Kurt con determinación- el Agente Anderson es su compañero en este caso criminal Agente, podríamos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro con este arreglo… estando Anderson más cerca suyo, ambos construyen una fortaleza mayor en caso de que el asesino intente alguna agresión contra usted… y a mí me reportarían mayores beneficios si dan el cien por ciento de ustedes para este caso, y creo que pueden darlo si pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, transformándose en una sola mente que desentrañe la verdad sobre este hijo de puta que nos está partiendo los cojones.

Blaine casi ovaciono al hombre por tan magnifico argumento. Kurt pareció meditarlo por un segundo, pero finalmente suspiro con resignación.

-Bien- acepto- pero no se trata de que Anderson me proteja- el pelinegro casi se helo por la frialdad con la que Kurt lo llamo- no necesito protección y eso lo sabemos todos… que el asesino me haya amenazado a mi es solo mala suerte, si acepto lo que me propone es porque me interesa capturar al desgraciado.

Shuester asintió y Blaine tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero al notar la mirada gélida de Kurt, opto por no hacerlo.

**888**

-¡No inventes poli!- exclamó Nicholas- este departamento está de lujo- soltó con sinceridad mientras observaba la amplia sala de paredes blancas y sillones negros de piel.

Aquel sitio destilaba opulencia.

-No sabía que pagaban tan bien a un policía, ¡Joder!, ahora quiero con mayores ganas llegar a convertirme en uno.

Jeff rodó los ojos.

Esa misma tarde había hablado con Becky, la madre de Nicholas, diciéndole que el servicio comunitario que debía realizar el chico lo colocaba en la necesidad de dormir en unas supuestas habitaciones de servicio que tenía la policía.

La mujer acepto con cierta reticencia, pero finalmente tranquila de que el chaval comenzara a enderezar su vida de una buena vez por todas, Jeff no estaba tan convencido de ello y se sintió culpable al instante mismo de soltar aquella mentira a la mujer, pero no había nada que hacer y aquello solo podía ser culpa del condenado de su padrino Will Shuester.

Por lo que posteriormente después había ofrecido como refugio su propio apartamento de soltero para el chaval.

Desde que había decidido vivir con Robert, se había hecho de aquel enorme departamento que compartía con su prometido, por lo que su antiguo piso se encontraba solo desde hacía tiempo, solo recibiendo visitas ocasionales del rubio cuando tenía una bronca con Robert.

-Más te vale que lo regreses tal como lo recibes chico- amenazo Jeff- no quiero fiestas en la madrugada, y preferiría que no se rompiera ni un solo plato.

Nicholas suspiro.

-No te preocupes poli… soy profesional después de todo- dijo sintiéndose ofendido.

-Bien- acepto Jeff- el Departamento te pagara un salario para tus víveres y demás cosas, mañana vendré para hablar sobre el plan y lo que se debe hacer.

El pelinegro apenas asintió, sin dejar de mirar embelesado la enorme pantalla plana del televisor.

Jeff suspiro con fastidio preguntándose aún, ¿Cómo es que al Jefe Shuester se le había ocurrido una locura así?

No quería admitirlo, pero Jeff sabía de antemano que aquel temerario plan de atrapar a Gran Gio iba a fracasar mucho antes de lo esperado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Les gusto?

¡Dejen sus comentarios!, que sin ellos me quedo sin ganas de actualizar xD

¡Los quiero!

…..Hechizera….


End file.
